


Untamed

by sunseeds98



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunseeds98/pseuds/sunseeds98
Summary: Amelia Matthews. One of the most profitable ranch owners in New Hanover on her ranch titled The Nightingale Ranch. She raises horses for rich men or working the fields with living a somewhat quiet life. Until a certain gang comes strolling into Horseshoe Overlook bringing an old family member and a new way of life with them. Will it be fun? Probably? Will it go absolutely crazy? Of course!
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I've got that devil of a woman! Moira Holland! Moira used to run a baby farm down in Saint Denis till the police caught wind of what was going on. At some point these babies began disappearing with all the money the mothers gave them and left the babies too starve to death. Not the first time these women end up taking the money and running for the border. Usually they drop the babies off at the mother's house. Sadly not all monsters have a decent side to them.

But today I finally got that monster! She's lying on the back of Hans and this bounty is worth almost $400. I'm making more money than some man in a factory. Though I will say time for bounty hunters is almost up out here since those damn Pinkertons are starting to stroll through and take my side work! My main work? Father died of the pox nine years ago and being the only family member left. I got his ranch and all the horses. Yes it's very profitable and I'm not having money troubles. It's basically an excuse to get out and about from the homestead. 

Nightingale Ranch. The most profitable ranch in New Hanover. My specialty is training horses for work and for riding. Rich tycoons from Saint Denis have been buying our horses ever since my father built the ranch. Even the mayor bought one of my Thoroughbreds for casual riding and over paid for it! Bought for about $350 when it was worth only $180. But it did get me stocked up for winter on oats and hay that winter so I consider that a win in my records. 

"I..I know what I've done..I know that I'm not right..I promise it won.." I slammed my pistol into her head which shut her up. Trying to narrate my story here to you fine readers and she's going on about her being unstable. Very very rude! I'd finish the story but we're almost at Valentine.

You can smell the amount of sheep shit when you get closer to Valentine. It's like passing through some kind of gate of sheep shit. But it's close to home so I live with it for about twenty minutes. I walked over the tracks to see two other riders coming towards me. Mr. Schrute and Mr. Welhen. They are the biggest sheep farmers that sell in New Hanover and that's where I buy my hay. They've been my closest and only friends out here in New Hanover and I wouldn't replace them for anything. Even if they're always bickering with one another, which comes with being married for so long I guess. I think they've been married for eight? No nine years. 

"Well well well. You actually caught the baby killer. I heard she escaped to Canada." Schrute yelled as I passed them.

"Of course I did Schrute. Who do you think I am? Some sort of first timer?" I chuckled as I continued to ride.

"You still up for dinner tonight Ms. Matthews?" Welhen asked as I turned my head back to them.

"Welhen. I'm making Spicy Pork and Green Chili Verde. Of course I'm still up for dinner tonight." Schrute moaned in excitement. Waving goodbye for us to ride past each other. Mama taught me everything about our homemade meals and always told me that a way to a man's heart is his stomach. Never a button. And yes it applies to my neighbors. 

Wow. Valentine is definitely hustling today which is a little shocking because a lot of these men are usually in the saloons getting a little more tipsy than their wives would enjoy. Not to mention the auction is coming up in a few weeks so more people will be coming into town, which means a lot more trouble than usual. Last year when I went to the gunsmith to pick up my order a guy was thrown into the store due to losing a poker game! A poker game! So here's hoping that the locals are gearing up for the outsiders strolling into town. 

"YOU LET ME GO BITCH! I DESERVE EVERY SINGLE COIN FOR TAKING ON THOSE BASTARDS! THOSE STUPID MOTHERS SHOULD'VE REALIZED WHAT KIND OF DANGER PUTTING THEIR BASTARDS INTO MY CARE!" And she's awake! I was hoping that I would be strolling into the sheriffs office with her passed out. And I don't want to knock her out again since I would like the full reward. 

"Maybe don't take advantage of mothers? You might've avoided the rope if you were actually a decent person to those mothers and their children. Just a thought Moira." Shrugging to lean up and scratch the top of Hans head. Hans is somewhat of a veteran for how often I ride him due to the fact how long I've been riding him. My beautiful grey Ardennes that has taken me all of New Hanover and even West Elizabeth when someone out in Blackwater wants one of my horses. 

"PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! I HAVE SO MUCH MONEY IN A TREE NEAR CUMBERLAND!" Mhmm. And pigs can fly across the sky. She kept struggling to untie herself that caused her to fall off with her face landing directly into sheep shit. Oof. That's just nasty! Parking Hans to throw the reigns over the hitch. Climbing down off of him to see she was trying to wiggle away from me. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Watching her wiggling with sheep shit all over her face was a sight. 

"Help me! This woman is crazy and trying to kidnap me!" Hans and I looked at each other which was my cue to get the sheep shit covered worm. 

"C'mon now!" Walking up to grab the rope. Lifting her up a little to start dragging her towards the sheriff's office. Each step up was making her swear even more than what she was doing before. I hope she doesn't kiss her own mother with her mouth my god! I opened the door to see the Sheriff was sitting at his desk reading the newspaper, he looked up to see me dragging her across his floor. 

"Why does she smell like sheep?" He got up from his desk to open the cell door for me. 

"Slipped off Hans." Dragging her in the cell to then lift her up on the cot. I pulled out my knife to cut the rope from her feet then her wrist. Keeping my back away to make sure she didn't pounce and try to run me over. The Sheriff closed the cell door for her to run straight towards me which made me take a step back so she couldn't grab me. 

"Make sure you the knot is tight. She's vile." Telling him as he walked over to his desk to open one of the drawers. Pulling out the clip of cash as I took it then placing it in my satchel. 

"Thank you sheriff. Any new bounties at the moment?" I asked before I opened the door. I know I really shouldn't take any new ones because I have work to do on the ranch. I just want to avoid it a tiny bit more. 

"No mam. Some new fella came in this morning and took it before I could hold it for ya Ms. Matthews." He told me which caused me to sigh. I should be getting back anyhow. It's almost time for my help to leave anyhow.

"Ah that's alright Mr. Malloy. Can't get all the bounties." I walked out of the station then grabbed the reins off the hitch. I climbed onto Hans as Mr. Malloy walked out of the station and leaned against the pole. He lit his cigarette and chuckled.

"You know I don't get you Ms. Matthews. You're my kind of woman and yet you have no desire to let me wed you." He puffed as I pulled the reins to make Hans start moving.

"I don't wed men who only want my ranch. I didn't do all that work for you to take it because of the law. Nice try Mr. Malloy." I began riding down the main street then heard a woman yelling. I saw a man holding a woman against the side of the building. She doesn't look like one of the ladies around here. Should probably give her a hand. Stopping Hans to see he was pushing her against the building. No. No no no. 

"Hey ass hole. I'd think it would be wise of you to leave the women alone." 

"Who the hell are you?" The man barked as his grip against the women went tighter.

"I'm none of your god damn business. Leave the lady alone or else." I told him as my hand floated over my Mauser pistols.

"Whatcha gonna do huh? Throw that gun at me?" He laughed as I pulled out my gun then aimed it directly at his head.

"Your head will create a beautiful mural for the side of the hotel. Let the lady go and crawl back into the hole you came from Mister." He looked back at the women and began to walk away. I put my gun back in the holster and walked over to her.

"You're making a big mistake Ms. Tilly Jackson."

"Just get lost!" Putting my pistol back into the holster to watch him walk away from her. Usually they think we just walk away immediately but I know these types of people far too well. 

"You alright mam?" Asking her as she walked towards me. 

"Thank you mam. I can't repay you for what you did Mis..?

"Ms. Amelia Matthews and no charge mam. Just be smarter next time." I smiled as I began walking with her back to the Main Street. A bear man came straight towards us then double checked with Miss. Tilly to make sure she was okay. 

"Thank you mam." Nodding his head as she began walking across. 

"No problem. If you'll excuse me." Smiling as I climbed down the stairs back towards Hans. 

It's about a twenty minute ride from Valentine to the ranch. If I'm riding at regular speed then twenty minutes, but when you're riding fast cuts about five to ten minutes from that. Sort has your basic ranch setup. A two story house with a wrap around porch, obviously not something super huge because I don't need all that space when my workers have their own house on the property anyway. Which is basically next to my own house. There's two pastures. One for them to graze while the other one is for training for riding, farm work, and wagon pulling. The barn is pretty decent size due to the fact that horses are sometimes coming and going. Except for the few horses that I personally keep to help train the horses I'm working with. I have two shires, obviously Hans, a Dutch warmblood and a Morgan. I like to keep some sort of backup horses just in case something happens and I enjoy having some sort of plan for every situation. 

Turning down the path towards the ranch to see Traveller running up towards me. One out of the two dogs that I have on the property and who works well with the horses. It's surprising how he works with the other horses when it comes to calming them down when they start getting nervous when I work with them. Traveller was running around the pasture one day with one of the horses and he's kind of just stuck around since then when he was at least one. 

Now the other dog that's somewhere here is my super old basset hound named Kilgore who I imagine is sitting on the porch asleep. He's about ten years old and just loves spending his final years sleeping and eating. When he was younger he definitely kept guard of the place..well. More like alerted when wolves tried to come and attempt to take a horse. Which led to the wolves stomped off because one would get kicked ten feet away. 

When I rode up to the house. Traveller was jumping around not stopping till I climbed down and got down on my knees. He jumped around Hans as Mr. Bouas came out of the stables. I moved Hans next to the stable and climbed off. Traveller began jumping on me and gave me some sloppy kisses.

"How's my baby!" I laughed as I scratched behind his ears as much as I could. Eventually he got down for Kilgore to stumble his way over to me but still on the porch. His tongue sticking out for me to sit on the porch and also start giving him some love as well. My boys! 

Mr. Murdoc Bouas who helps with the manual labor of the property such as cleaning the stables, filling the food and water troughs, and sometimes giving the horses a bath. That's usually a me job because he can get a little aggressive with them. Which is why I'm assuming he's marching up towards me covered head to toe in mud? OH god. 

"What happened to you?" I asked as he kept a poker face at me.

"That stupid Shire that broke your fence almost killed me! I was just doing my regular work and filling the feeder with hay and oats. Then he came out of nowhere and kicked a bunch of mud onto me." He complained for me to get up from the porch to start leading Hans to the barn. 

"So you didn't do anything to rile him up? Anything?" I asked as I led Hans into his stable.

"Honestly nothin'! I know you told me not to touch or get anywhere near him because he could end up running me over!" I began taking off his saddle and laid it on top of his stable wall. I then took off the bridle and closed the stable door. I placed the bridle on the saddle and carried it over to the rest of my saddles.

"Just get cleaned up Mr. Bouas. I'll be here the rest of the day if you need to rest from your horrible experience." I walked past him and over to my vegetable garden. Ms. Bouas was pulling up some carrots to then throw them into her wicker baskets. 

Ms. Caroline Bouas. Sweet women who have basically become my second hand around here. Keeping things in order while I'm gone and makes a mean beef carrot stew. I leave her in charge of the plants, herbal medicines for the horses, and she's taught me a lot of medical procedures she's learned from before. This married couples home was destroyed during a nasty tornado in Kansas that completely destroyed everything that they had. Came out here hoping to start a new life, which meant they had to dig their feet into the ground. So I offered them a job, built their own house on the ranch, and work here till they can get their own ranch. But that was about ten to twelve years ago so obviously they just decided to stay. Not that's any problem because it's nice having someone on the ranch. 

"Good afternoon Ms. Bouas. How's the garden lookin'?" I asked as she got up from the ground.

"Pretty good. Carrots and a few other vegetables are growing great. And your sunflowers are ready to bloom any day now." She leaned against the fence and whipped some of the sweat off her head.

"Good. I'll be here the rest of the day if you wanna rest for a little while." I told her as I walked over to the small gate that led into the garden.

"Are you sure Amelia?" See asked as I kneeled down to look at my peppers. Good. Nice and starting to ripe.

"Of course. Go enjoy the rest of the day." I smiled as I walked over to my oregano that was looking good as well.

I opened up my pocket watch to see that it was getting a little late. But I still have time to do a little horse work before making dinner. I guess I'll get started with that Shire for field work. That wild Shire crashed through my fence on a stormy night and thus was given the name of Tormenta. She has a beautiful chesnaught coat with a light brown main and tail. Her eyes are a deep hazel that looks like a mountain view of a forest. But the thing I love most is her attitude. She's got a fire in her soul that enjoys making trouble for me and the rest of my workers.

Going into the barn to grab one of the working bridles to see she was alone in the pasture. Traveller was stuck to my hip as we walked into the pasture. Tormenta stared me down as I entered the pasture I secluded off for her. It is on Tormenta today! Closing the gate to the pasture for her tail to start whipping around a little behind her. Traveller walked over to her and sat down right in front of her. Tormenta lowered her head to start sniffing his nose while he kept himself calm so she wouldn't get anxious. 

"Alright girl. You gonna work with me today? Hmmm?" Approaching her slowly for Traveller to move a little bit to the left. My palm flipped over so she could smell me and get some sort of trust bond forming. To then reach into my pocket to pull out a sugar cube for her to eat it. 

"Easy...easy..." Lifting the bridle up to begin slipping her head through the bridle. Slowly and making sure everything was comfortable. Putting it together for her to stay absolutely calm. See. She's not so bad. Murdoc is just way too aggressive. I scratched her forehead for a few seconds to make sure she was still doing okay and forming the trust of myself. 

Grabbing the reins as we began walking around the pasture at a stable pace. Keeping a nice tempo for the walk will make them used to the bridle a little more, just to get used to the idea of having something in their mouth and around their head. Not to mention it's just nice to lead them around before putting on the saddle which is a whole other day. 

See this is the difference between me and a lot of other ranchers around here. I take the time with these horses to make them relaxed around the equipment. There is absolutely no need to rush this process because if you rush it, you could seriously injure the horse and yourself. Which makes me the best damn horse trainer here and why the rich tycoons pay me so much to train their horses. 

Traveller stopped walking with us to see him staring off the other pasture. What? Looking over to see someone walking along the fence line and stumbling over himself. Must be some sort of drunk. He'll eventually stumble away and fall into the river. Why is he climbing over the fence? Oh my God he's climbing over the fence! Running away from Tormenta to hop over the other pasture to watch him trying to climb on one of my horses! Does he realize they would bite his head off!? One little snip and it would end everything! 

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him as he tried to climb onto the Morgan. Yet of course Morgan ran off as the man was sad that he couldn't climb onto the horse. 

"I'm.. I'm looking for my family.." A reverend? A plastered reverend? What am I seeing?

"Ah. Well. Where is your family exactly?" I asked as he got up from the ground. His face was more white than snow as flung himself onto me. Oh Jesus he smells awful and just like moonshine.

"Hor...Horseshoe overlook. God has blessed you with beautiness." His words slurred and I backed a few feet away to let him drop onto the ground. Great. I have a drunk priest on my property. I really don't want to deal with this now.

"What's your name?" I asked as he wouldn't get up. Kneeling down to poke at his shoulder. 

"Are you alive?" I asked again and he stayed down. Great. At Least the ride to the overlook won't be completely annoying listening to some drunk priest slur. I'll just leave him here for the moment so I can saddle up Hans.

“Mr. Bouas! Mr. Bouas!” Yelling as their door flung open as I pulled down the strap to tighten the saddle. 

“I gotta take this Reverend home. Be back in a little bit.” Yelling to him as he nodded then closed the door. 

~~~~~

The pathway should be right...over...somewhere? There's the pathway! I haven't been to the overlook in a few months. One of the best sunset spots in the Heartlands. The best is in Cumberland forest on top of a huge rock that looks up into the Grizzlies. Every once in a while I'll ride up there with the boys to let them get a little free roaming. Which is Traveller running around and Kilgore getting some sun and sleeping on a rock. 

"Neaaaaaaaaar my Gooooooooooooooood to me! Neeeeeeaaaaarrrrrr!" The Reverend burped while he dangled off the butt of Hans. Moving the reins to the left and down the dirt path. For a reverend he sure drank too much of that wine. I didn't know priests could even be alcoholics. I climbed off Hans and began leading him down the pathway to the overlook.

"Who the hell are you!?" A very rough yelling came as a man held his gun up at me. I raised my hands and formed a nervous smile.

"Hello! Listen! I was just wondering if you lost your reverend? He came wandering onto my ranch, tried to ride my horses and said that you guys lived here. Just bringing him back. I don't have a need for a priest." I laughed nervously as the man stood right in front of me. Fucking grizzly bear Jesus. Should I have let him drunkenly walk through the territory. The man walked over to him and lifted his head up.

"Bill! *hiccups* It's been such a long time!" The reverend laughed to then pass out again. Bill sighed then motioned me to go through. He walked next to me then to see the camp. Are they from the North? Didn't think people lived like this anymore. Thought that died off once the train came along and people could just ride a train for about three to five days. I led Hans to one of the hitches and tied the reins. I grabbed the reverend off Hans which ended up him landing on the ground laughing.

"What the hell is going on here!" A man yelled coming straight at me. Wait, he was Valentine early today! He made sure that umm...umm..what was her name? Tilly! Yes! 

"Your reverend was on my land trying to ride my horses!" I held my ground as he was only a few centimeters. A few other people came towards me as I yanked the reverend off Hans. He fell to the ground and wouldn't stop laughing.

"Jesus reverend. You need to get your drinking under control." He took the reverend off the horse who then fell directly off. 

“Is he usually like this?” Grabbing his feet as he grabbed his shoulders to place him on the cot. 

"Yes yes. Happens every once in a while with him.” Taking a step back to see that he attempted to get up, but was just too plastered. 

"What's your name Miss?" 

"Amelia Matthews." 

"Arthur Morgan." He introduced himself for us to shake each other's hands. He began walking me back towards Hans to light a cigarette. I imagine they don’t want any outsiders coming around here so I’ll just try to avoid this place. 

"Amelia?" My head kind of straightened up as that voice sounded sort of familiar. Raising my eyebrow to see someone approaching me. Wait a minute? Hosea? Uncle Hosea? Maybe I could be wrong since it’s been so long. 

"Uncle Hosea? Oh my god!" I smiled as he engulfed me into his arms. Holy shit Uncle Hosea! It’s been years since I’ve seen him! 

"I never thought I would see you again!I told him as he let me go. He looked at me for a moment and hugged me again.

"It's been too long my dear niece. Too long." He let go again and we began walking to the fire pit. Sitting down as I warmed up my hands close to the fire a little bit. 

“What brings you and your caravan to New Hanover?” Asking him as he relaxed on the log. 

“Just wanderers moving around. Heard this place had a lot of work for us and we need the money.” Oh I’m perfectly aware what Hosea and his wanderers do for a living. I’ve seen the bounties on some of their heads. Oof. Quite the bounty! 

“How's everyone doing?” Does he? Oh no. I couldn’t tell him because I didn’t have a station or a name to put down on the letter. 

“Ummm. It’s actually just me now. Mama left home for Mexico and Father caught the POX when it hit Valentine a while ago. It was pretty bad around here for a while but obviously we turned out okay.” He poked the fire for a second as he processed that fact. This is not exactly how I wanted to start this conversation. 

"So you've been alone all these years? Just working on the ranch?" He asked. It makes my life sound incredibly depressing. I’ve got friends who keep me on my toes and keep my life interesting. 

"Well not just the ranch. Also became a bounty hunter to make some more money on the side. Which gave me the chance to make the ranch even better than pa left it for me. Besides I have my workers so I'm not completely alone.” He knelt down towards the fire to put together a pot of coffee. 

"Of course. So a bounty hunter and a rancher. Interesting combination." He grabbed the coffee pot and began making the coffee.

"Very part time bounty hunter. Only when I need the money quickly." I told him as I stared off into the fire. He's the first family I've seen since Pa died and it's so wonderful. Mama never made contact no matter how many times I’ve written to her. My guess she’s off with some tobacco farmer enjoying herself. 

It feels like Hosea and I have been talking for hours. I'm not complaining! I've missed my uncle more than my father in some ways. My father and mother were kind of..well. They kind of kept me at a distance since I was an accidental baby and they never planned on having a child because it would get in the way of their happiness. But I don't wanna make this depressing because this is a happy day for me and I barely get these kinds of days!

Hosea handed me another cup of coffee then placed another log onto the firepit. We sat in silence while a distant memory began playing my head. The first time I met Hosea was when I was only a teenager and was starting to take over my father's work on the ranch. I already knew how to sort of shoot a gun, but not like a gunslinger with a quick draw.

"Now Amelia. You have to look down the sight to get a better shot at the target." He tucked the gun into my shoulder and I placed my head a few inches above the gun. I looked down the sight to see the pumpkin. 

"Let out all the air in your system so you can have a better shot and you won't be so shaky. Now pull back the trigger whenever you're ready." He told me as I slowly let out all the air in my body. I pulled back the trigger and the pumpkin exploded in front of us. I pulled back the trigger and the next bullet entered the chamber. I then shot the next pumpkin and the last one as well. 

"You're on your way to becoming a sharpshooter missy." He laughed as I placed the gun onto the small table. 

"I've also been working on my speed." I told him as I quickly took out my pistol and shot one of the destroyed pumpkins. 

"Not fast enough." He shot the other destroyed pumpkin which made me put my pistol back into its holster. He did it even before I could put it   
back on the table! Now I feel like a child with a gun could straight up kill me before I could even draw! 

“Well. Pa did say to watch out for those who are old and their careers are killing people.” I don’t think that’s how that phrase goes but it’s something that goes along the lines of “Never anger an old man whose entire career was based off of killing.” Not quite sure. Something along those lines. 

“Who you callin’ old? Now I had no idea that your mother gave birth to a monkey!” My mouth dropped to then turn into us laughing.

"I'm really sorry by the way Amelia." Hosea coughed a little as I snapped out of the memory movie. 

"For what? You haven't done anythin’ wrong." I told him as he formed a somber face at the fire. I placed the tin mug onto the ground and turned myself into his direction. 

"That's the thing. I..I should've gotten you out of there when I had the chance. Just was thinking about Bessie when we came to visit those few years and..she wasn't ready to take on a daughter and the gang life was creeping back into my life. I wish I did things a little differently with you my dear niece. My brother wasn't exactly a good man and I knew he wasn't but I still did nothing to help you. But I thought about you everyday since I saw you running around that ranch with that old dog of yours. What was his name.” I haven’t thought about Slink for a while. Slink was my first dog who was another basset hound. No he didn’t die horribly, just of old age. He absolutely loved Hosea when he came and stayed with us for the time he was away from the gang. 

“You've grown to become a fine woman and I'm very proud." Hosea wrapped his arm around my side. My eyes watered a little then I quickly wiped them away. God damn it. 

"Don't do that Hosea. Thats..thats just too nice." I laughed as I tried not to cry a little. Damn him and his silver tongue makin me cry. I haven't cried in years and I refuse to let his big heart make me cry! But it’s a little difficult! 

"C'mon. I'll introduce you to everyone." He stood up as I checked my pocket watch. Still got some time before I head back and work on dinner. We got up from the pit and made our way to one of the fire pits. I noticed Tilly who was smoking a cigarette. 

"Glad to see you again Ms Tilly Jackson." I smiled as she turned around. She threw her cigarette into the fire and got up from the log. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my body moved back and forth. 

"She's the one who rescued me from one of the Foreman Brothers. Thank you again! Lucky you came along or Arthur would've ended up causing an uproar in Valentine." Tilly laughed as she sat back down onto the log. 

"It's no problem Ms. Tilly. Just lookin out for those who need help." I smiled as everyone was looking at me. 

"This is Amelia Matthews. My niece owns the Nightingale Ranch. Since you already met our Tilly Jackson. The one with the book is Mary Beth, Abigail Roberts and her son Jack." Hosea told me as everyone gave a small wave and continued to eat. 

"Are we going to read a story tonight Uncle Hosea?" Jack asked as he stopped eating the stew. 

"Not tonight Jack. But tomorrow I'll even read you a little extra since we can't tonight. That I promise." Hosea raised his hand while the other one was placed over his heart. It made little Jack laugh and continue his meal. 

"Not quite yet. You know they're too hot to sell so don't be so impatient. I'm eager to get back out west as much as you are son. Speaking of. This is my niece Amelia." A man in all black stood before us with a cigar in his mouth began to approach us. Why does that look like..umm. Crap now I can’t remember his name due to the fact that I’ve seen his bounty poster. 

"So this is Amelia. Ya know. Hosea would not stop mentioning you while we were talking about coming to the heartlands. Planned on looking for you once we settled down here for a little while. Guess you found us first." He took a puff from his cigar and spat out some of the seeds from the cigar. 

"Well you can thank the reverend for coming on my land drunk and trying to ride my horses. So this was all on him for me finding you." I smiled as he got out from his tent and took a step towards me. 

"Wasn't expecting you to be here and be a bounty hunter though. You plan on bringing the law down on us Ms. Matthew for a quick buck?" He   
asked and was almost hovering over me and I stood my ground. Kind of feel a little insults. I wouldn’t turn Hosea in for a quick buck! Maybe Dutch. DUTCH THAT’S HIS NAME! 

That’s a joke….for the record. 

"And you must be Dutch. I heard some interesting things from the big time bounty hunters when I go to Blackwater every few months. You don’t have to worry your head there Dutch I won’t be selling you out to the law. That would just end horribly and don’t want to ruin the trust that I have with Hosea.” Telling him as he took a puff of his cigar then blew the smoke away from me. My breathing stopped as his eyes traveled up and down me to wait for him to say something to me. I’m going to be honest this feels a little intimidating. That’s a lie I’m sort of not trying to die because he could shoot me in an instant! 

“Well welcome to our camp Amelia. Feel free to stop by anytime you want.” 

“Dutch!” A thick irish accent rang from this big tent. 

“If you’ll excuse me. Duty calls. Hosea. Amelia.” Tipping his hat as he walked back towards the camp. Once he drew the tarp to block off prying eyes. I bent down and caught my breath. 

"Oh my god Hosea. I thought he was gonna shoot me!" I laughed as he shook his head at me. Raising my upper body back up to then notice their horses were a little...no not a little. My god they look absolutely exhausted! I’ve got some free time on my hands and extra money to spare if they can’t. 

“Hosea. Your horses don’t look so good over there.” Pointing to them as he sighed. 

“We just got out of the mountains and they’re just recovering from the snow storm we faced on the mountains.” It looks like they were just dragged through the snow. And their hooves! I’ll do it for free, just let me take care of them! 

"Bring them by soon and I’ll try to get them back into tip top shape. Free of charge.” Offering to him which took him back a little bit. 

"Didn't think you we're planning on offering any services from your ranch. Kind of surprising on my end. Figured you'd try to stay out of our business." He told me as we slowly began walking to the other fire pit. A drunk walked past us and tried to stand up in front of us. He held up his bottle to me and I shook my head. 

"This is our drunk Uncle." Hosea told me as the man got up into my face. 

"She's very pretty, Hosea..! But not as pretty as Grimshaw mind you!" Dear God his breath! It smells like...mold! Or bad mushrooms! Fungus! It's like he hasn't brushed his teeth in years. The man walked away as I kept my nose covered from his breath. My stomach was turning in knots as I held down the vomit. 

"Not exactly the cleanest fool in the camp." Uncle walked off and not two second laters. A pair of arms wrapped around us and something smelled like bourbon. 

"Hey Hosea! Who is this fine tall drink of water.." She laughed and kissed Hosea's cheek. 

"Karen this is my niece and she'll be visiting us every once in a while so consider her family." She backed away and over to one of the wagons. 

"You guys sure harbor a lot of alcoholics. How do you guys even manage robberies or anything else with all these drunken fools?" I laughed as he watched Karen to make sure she was okay. 

"Somehow we do." He laughed as we made it to the second fire pit. A soft guitar was playing as everyone around the pit was listening to it. Wait. This sounds kind of familiar. This sounds like somethin ma would sing before bed. 

"Now here we have Charles Smith, our hunter extraordinaire, John Marston, Our cook Simon Pearson, and that is Javier Escuella." Smiling at them as they all stared up at me. 

"Hello." He looked up from his guitar then back down. But shot back up to look at me. He stopped playing and formed a small smile on his face at me. Let's see if I can talk to him. 

"Hola Javier Escuella ¿Cómo estás esta noche?" I asked as he formed a devilish smile on his face. 

"¿Tu hablas español?"

"Sí. Mi madre era de Naucalpan México." 

"Veo. Veo. Nací en un nuevo paraíso." 

"He oído que es un país hermoso. Bueno, debería irme. Fue encantado de conocerte señor Escuella." I turned my heel and began to walk away. Hosea caught up to me with a concerned look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"So you think it's perfectly okay to bring a bounty hunter into our location when you know who's coming after us?" I heard Bill coming straight towards me. He looked like an angry ox and had steam coming out of his ears! 

"Whoa whoa easy there old timer. This is actually a very good thing for you guys. You've got yourself an ally in the eyes of the law. Now I know that you guys are in the territory I can keep other bounty hunters off your tails by taking their work. I take the bounty but never bring you in. And if they ask why I haven't I tell them I found a dead end. The sheriff has been trying to court me ever since I was old enough. He'll believe anything I say to him if I make it sound convincing enough. Just relax there you Toro enojado." I told him and he didn't relax at my statement at all. 

"I don't trust you! Why Dutch? Why did you let her in our camp when she could spill her mouth open about where we are?" Bill yelled at Dutch who was standing in his tent watching Bill yell at me. 

"I trust Hosea's judgement and if he thinks she's trustworthy for her to be here then I trust his judgement. Now leave that poor girl alone so she can enjoy herself and mingle with the family." Dutch told Bill and he kept grinning in my direction. 

"And on that note I'm going to head home. Hosea would you mind?" I smiled and we began walking to my horse. I grabbed the reins off the hitching post and held them as Hosea stood in front of me. 

"Say. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked as I went into my saddle bag to pull out a pear for Hans. 

"Tomorrow evening I'm free. Why?" I asked as I fed the pear to Hans. 

"I heard about a bear around these parts and I wanna see if I can hunt for it. It's been a long time since you and I have gone hunting and if I recall   
the last time..

"Hosea you said you'd never mention it again. But yes. I will gladly go on a hunting trip with you tomorrow evening. Come by my ranch whenever you're ready." I climbed up on Hands and smiled down on Hosea. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Uncle Hosea." I smiled as I turned Hans down to the path. I flicked his reins and began trotting down the path and started my journey home. This has been such a strange, wonderful, and awkward evening and I wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright the water troughs are filled, food troughs are filled, daily nutrients are in, and the stalls are cleaned. Not bad timing. And in about another five seconds breakfast should be ready! Usually Caroline feeds myself, Murdoc, Welhen, and Schrute. Yes they can cook but who wants to miss Caroline's famous sizzling ham….those extremely spicy home fries...and those grits. To be completely honest it’s the only way I will wake up in the morning. 

Mr. Bouas opened the gate as the horses began entering the pasture. The last one to enter the pasture was actually my pregnant Morgan that was ready to pop any day now! I know! Turns out she was getting a little handsy with a certain horse that was supposed to be in the pasture resting his once strained leg. (Looking at you Hans!) We’ve been trying to make sure she’s got space to walk before she pops. 

“Well you’ll never guess whose strollin’ up.” He pointed as I noticed When and Schrute were walking up the path way. Towards me as they stood on both sides of me. 

“How much longer?” 

“For the foal or the food?” 

“Foal.” Welhen answered. 

“Food.” Schrute answered at the same time with Welhen. 

“The food should be done in about another twenty seconds and the foal should be coming in another two weeks or so if I’ve done my math right.” Fifteen..fourteen...thirteen..twelve..eleven..

“GRUBS UP!” Ten seconds early thank you God! 

The two of them were acting like school children running to recess. First one got the best plate because it was the most delicious! Murdoc obviously far behind as both Welhen and Schrute were knocking each other over trying to get the first bite. But Caroline usually serves herself first because she’s the one who cooked the feast, then myself, and whoever makes it after that. It changes from day to day.   
Walking down the hall then into the living room to see the steam rising off the food. That sizzling ham smelled like sweet maple, you could smell the red peppers and potatoes from across the ranch if she opened the window, and those grits! So rich….so creamy and absolutely sssoooo cheesy! 

Scooping the grits onto my plate, followed by the ham, and then some potatoes. My plate was hot so that the food would keep warm while we eat. Walking over to the table then sitting down at the end for Caroline to pass me the pitcher of milk. 

“So Welhen. How's your mother doing?” Caroline asked while they sat down at the table. Welhen to the left and Schrute across the table from him. 

“We’re heading to Boston this Thursday. She’s coming up on her last days and I would like to be home for her when it happens.” You could sense the amount of dread coming off Schrute not wanting to go. Honestly I don’t know why he would go anyhow. His mother called me a whore when she saw me wearing a pair of pants for the first time. Not to mention that I wouldn’t marry Welhen before she moved to back to Boston. She’s not exactly my favorite person in the world. 

"I'll have to give her a care package from us. Wouldn’t that be nice Amelia?” Nodding as I took a bite of my grits. 

"If you could keep me here Amelia I will give you my left leg.” Schrute made which caused Caroline to giggle a little. 

"Listen. The only way you can handle this is just keep a smile on your face, scream in your pillow at night, and allow Welhen here to give you his fantastic back massage. He did that for me when I had to play his fake wife. I've never had to teach someone how to dance without tripping. Also! Did I ever tell you the time when I went with him to Boston and he had to fake propose to me so his mom wouldn't get suspicious of him. If I can get through it. You can get through it. If you need a little help. Sneak your flasks in your coat pocket and drink it every time you get the chance so you can deal with her. Trust me it helps." I assured him as he nodded. 

“She’s right. Just be glad you’re not coming with me this time.” Welhen told Schrute as he drove back into his breakfast. 

A herd? No that’s a team. Looking at my pocket watch to see that they were a little early. Not that I set a time but I figured they’d still be asleep. My head leaned forward to look out the window to see the team of horses that were led by the boys from camp. I think their names were Charles, Javier...and Bill. How could I forget Bill who almost shot me! 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Getting up from the table but taking a sip of my milk. I walked through the house to then step on the porch. Traveller dashed out to see all the new horses and tried to greet the gang. 

“Good morning. Surprised you guys are here this early.” Telling them to walk down the porch stairs. 

“Hosea wanted them over here ASAP. We’ve got some business in Valentine anyhow.” Javier told me for my direction to change towards the second pasture. Normally this is where I train but I don’t want to mix horses..mostly so none of them get hurt. 

I opened the gate as they led the horses into the pasture, turning around then coming right back out. Closing the gate shut as both Javier and Charles got off their horses yet Bill stayed on his. 

“Great. Ummm. Is there anyone that requires medical treatment? They should be good in about a week or two. With nice spice, a healthy diet, and not to mention grass.” My view went onto the horses as they looked worn out and a little underweight. Leaning against the fence to notice the big dark bay shire kept his left front leg up a little. 

“Something is wrong with that Shire right there." I hopped over the fence and began moving my way to the shire. 

"That's the kind of injury that we shoot the horse because it's in pain or the type it just needs to rest for a few days." Bill commented as I was in front of the Shire. Opening my hand to allow him to smell so he would allow me to look. My hands travelled down then noticed that his shoe was almost falling off. Not to mention his knee looks very swollen from my own view. How the hell did they run them in the ground so badly. 

"No Bill! There’s no need for that here. Just let me do my work!" I yelled at him. Taking a quick circle around him to make sure there was nothing else. I walked back towards them and hopped over the fence. 

"What's wrong with him?" Javier asked as I began walking him out of the pasture. 

"His shoe is old and looks like his knee is very swollen." I told them as I walked past them. 

"How bad?" Charles asked as he caught up to me. 

"Well from what I felt it's not too bad. Needs some rest definitely but will be fine in a few days or so." Telling them as I began walking back to the house. 

"Would you like our help Ms. Matthews?" Javier asked as I began walking back out to the pasture. Bill walked in front of us and pulled out his flask.

“Please call me Amelia. But no, I should be okay. I’ll take a look at the rest of them later. Would you like to join us for breakfast?” Caroline has made plenty and it would be extremely rude if I did not invite them inside for at least something. 

"We have some business we have to take care of and were planning on meeting Arthur there. So we should get going if we're going to meet him." Bill was getting agitated at them hanging around my ranch. 

“Breakfast sounds nice. Bill you can head over there early if you want to?” Javier asked but had that kind of tone in his voice where if he didn’t come inside he would be extremely angry. 

“Alright fine.” Bill climbed down from his horse as they followed me inside.   
Showing them to the kitchen as the rest of them we’re cleaning up their plates. Caroline turned around to wave at them while Murdoc was ready to pounce at them. My guess is they would prefer coffee over milk for breakfast. 

“Please dig in boys.” Smiling as Javier was the first to grab a plate of food. I walked back into the dinning room to finish my plate breakfast. Javier sat to the left of me, Charles to my right, and then Bill kept himself in the corner of the dining room. 

“Would anyone like some coffee?” Caroline smiled with the fresh pot in her hands. 

“Please.” Javier held up his mug as she began pouring the coffee. Then over to Bills up that was on the table, then Charles, and finally mine. 

“Now who are you three gentlemen?” Caroline asked them while she sat down at the empty chair. They stopped eating for a split second while we all tried to come up with something that would make sense. 

“They’re bounty hunters. Old old friends of mine.” I’m not entirely wrong. I imagined they’ve done some sort of bounty hunting before in their wild lives.

“Those are a lot of horses for some bounty hunters.” Murdoc commented for me to finish the last of my grits. 

“There’s more of them by Horseshoe Overlook. Will you get the Trotter ready for when I head into Valentine today?” Might as well get him out of the room before he starts asking way too many questions. He mumbled to himself as he stepped outside, Schrute then Welhen came into the living room. 

“We’re going to head out as well.” Welhen leaned down to give me a hug as I hugged him, then Schrute and out the door they went as well. Alright so they cleared the room instantly, now it’s time for me to figure out how bad these guys truly are outside of camp. I mean I know that Bill is probably extremely ill tempered as he pointed a gun and tried to tackle me. (Which I will never forget and probably hold it over his head for a while.) After Caroline placed the coffee pot on the table, I leaned back against the chair to take a sip.

“Where were you guys before Horseshoe?” Asking as I began drinking my coffee. 

“Blackwater.” Javier answered my question. Blackwater..Blackwater...Didn’t something just go down in Blackwater? Wasn’t it a ferry or something? Rather not pry that much truth be told, just want to make sure they don’t act like O’Driscolls and will try to shoot up Valentine or something. Not that I don’t think Hosea runs that kind of gang, but curiosity does have my ass at the moment. 

“SO then what brings you out east? Thought you guys were more focused out west?” Don’t pry Amelia. 

“Work. Heard there were more jobs and opportunities out here in Valentine.” Mhmmm. By jobs you mean stealing and by opportunities that means money. Which is fair and I have no place to say anything. 

“We should probably get going.” Bill really wanted to leave and that’s fair. Probably just made them extremely uncomfortable. Everyone got up from the table including myself. Not quite sure where they’re going but I’m heading to Valentine to meet the buyer. 

~~~~~

I saddled up Hans then walked into where the Trotter was standing. I grabbed one of my briddles off the hook and walked into the Trotters stable. I opened the stable door and put the bridle around his head then pulled on the straps. I walked Hans and the Trotter out of the stable then climbed onto Hans. Mr. Bouas appeared before me as I was about to ride over to the group. 

“Where you off to?” Javier leaned against the entrance of the barn while walking past him. 

“To Valentine. Have to meet the buyer at the hotel.” Hitching him against the post as Murdoc brought the trotter to me. Taking one last look at the trotter to make sure everything is okay. 

“Would you like to ride with us?” 

“Figured I scared you guys off with breakfast and tryin’ to figure out who y’all are.” He shook his head as I climbed up onto Hans. 

“No of course not. That’s just Bill being Bill.” Bill being Bill. Gotcha. 

“Then yes. I’ll gladly ride with you guys to Valentine.” Smiling as Murdoc handed me the reigns of the trotter. Javier walked over to his horse then climbed on. 

We began riding down the pathway at a steady tempo instead of galloping off towards Valentine. Which is good because I don’t want this Trotter showing up to the buyer all tired and possibly dirty from the road and mud. 

"So how long have you been working with horses Ms. Matthews?" Charles asked as him, Javier and I were riding behind Bill. 

"Amelia please. Ever since I was born. My mother and father taught me everything I know about horses. What's good to give them when they're sick, not shooting them if they've got a leg injury, and even small body ticks to get them to follow your commands. Also our whistle tricks." 

"Whistle tricks? Like what?" Javier asked as we made it onto the main path to Valentine. 

“Watch this.” I whistled a tune at Bill's horse which made him immediately stop in his tracks and bucked Bill off his back. Javier and I chuckled for Bill to get off his butt and looked directly at the both of us. 

"Do you think that's funny greaser!?" 

“Only a little.” Pft hahaha. Maybe don’t point your gun at me. Also does he think it’s okay to call him a greaser when I’m also half Mexican? Whoa whoa whoa he’s trying to come at Javier? That bull walk he thinks is intimidating was used while coming up to Javier. His hands were ready to reach up as I pulled out my semi automatic pistol at him. He looked at me as I held my gun at him. 

"I'd appreciate it if you would not use that kind of language in my presence or you can say goodbye to me taking care of your horses.” I told him as he stomped away from Javier and climbed back onto his horse. I put my gun back in my holster and was being stared at by Charles and Javier. 

"What? He called him a greaser and I don't like it when we're called greasers. Even if I’m half greaser." I told them as I flicked my reins and continued on to Valentine. I might have made a bad first impression but I have no interest in old habits.

Javier slowed his horse down to join me at my slow pace. Not wanting the trotter to get completely tired before his long ride down to Saint Denis. Javier looked at the trotter and shook his head. 

"Not a bad horse. Who's is it going to?" He asked as I looked over to him. 

"It's being sold to a Mr.Dredge. Some big tycoon down in Saint Denis. Sent me the trotter as a foal in order for him to become a fast racehorse. A different form of training but I think I got him up to standards for a good race horse." 

"Wait wait. A Mr. Dredge? As in super grasa that owns some kind of trolly company?" Javier asked as I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Never met him actually. He sent one of his men with the foal and told me what needed to be done and an advanced payment. So most likely.. Why? Oh my god did you guys rob him?" He formed a small corner smile at me. 

"A man should always be willing to share with those less fortunate." He smiled at me as I nodded to him. So they’re sort of a Robin Hood type of gang? Except when they steal for the rich it’s for themselves.   
We rode into Valentine slowly as I kept a look out for my buyer for his Trotter. Where is he? Where is that tycoon? The men parked their horses at the saloon as I continued my way to the stables. 

I looked around the corner of the construction to see him and his carriage off path avoiding the mud. I climbed off Hans then grabbed the reins on the trotter and walked over to the carriage. The carriage door opened as Mr. Dredge came out with a large cigar in his mouth. Javier was right. Super Grasa! He slowly walked over to the trotter as I stood there waiting for him to say something. 

“Ms. Matthews I presume?” 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dredge. She is ready for your pleasure anytime you're ready." I smiled as I held out my hand. But he did not shake it. Or even acknowledge it at all. He began circling the trotter and I with his eyes going back and forth from the trotter and I. One lap was all he needed.

"How much to get you working for me Ms. Matthews?" He asked as he placed his hand on the trotter and scratched the top of its nose. 

"My work isn't for one private man. I'm sorry Mr. Dredge but I have too many clients that rely on me for their horses and I enjoy working for them. If you need a good trainer I can give you some references of those who are as good as I am." I smiled as he took a drag from his cigar. He shrugged his shoulders then began digging through his pocket to pull out his wallet. 

"I was hopin' my drive up here would have a good ending, Ms. Matthews. Hopin' you would come work for me and raise me the finest horses in Saint Denis. If need be all of the south. But I imagine your other clients will be pretty upset if I were to take the lovely women from her work." He began counting the money and handed it to me once he was done. I quickly counted it again to make sure it was all there. Perfect. I handed him the reins of the trotter and he whistled for the driver to come and get the trotter. The driver grabbed the trotter and walked him over to the carriage as Mr. Dredge stayed in his stance. 

"Thank you for your business Mr. Dredge and if you need my service again don't hesitate to call, write, or whatever method is good for you." I smiled and began walking over to Hans. 

"You sure I can't persuade you to work for me Ms. Matthews? A much bigger ranch, more horses, an unlimited budget, and a fine boss who will pay you handsomely." He told me as he appeared before me. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Dredge. I have some business to take care of back at the ranch and a mare ready to pop anytime soon so I have to be going'. Pleasure doin'' business with you Mr. Dredge." I smiled as I grabbed Hans' reins and began walking away from Mr. Dredge. I began walking down mainstreet to still see their horses at the saloon. Interesting business indeed. Maybe they won't mind if I stop in for a drink.   
I tied the reins around the hitch to then see Arthur slowly riding up to the saloon. Might as well say hello and not be rude. He tossed the reigns over the hitch to then hop down from his horse. 

"Good day Ms. Matthews." He told me as I smiled back. 

"Amelia please. Being called Ms. Matthews makes me feel like I have grey hair. And of course Good day Mr. Morgan.” 

“Arthur please. Now I feel old when you call me Mr. Morgan.” 

“Okay Arthur. So you will be joining Javier for their important business?" We began walking up the stairs into the saloon. 

“Sadly yes. Can’t even imagine what those two have cooking up.” I imagine the three of them get into quite the trouble when they want to. Or by accident. Not exactly sure how outlaws work outside of my view when they’re not robbing or living the dream of freedom. 

The two of us walked into the saloon to notice Charles and Javier had Anastasia and Kayley at their hips. Oh no. Oh no no no! Crap I know I can’t exactly interfere because it’s not my place. We approached them as I stood at the bar and ordered two shots of bourbon. 

"Arthur! C'mere and meet our friends!" Javier motioned him as I was given to the shots. 

"Pleased to meet you." He groaned a little as I grabbed one of the shots from the tender and handed it to Arthur. 

"Well ain't you just the tough as teak mountain main?" 

"Oh you be quiet Anastasia! Anyone can tell this one is a pussy cat." I took down the shot as I saw Arthur just completely uninterested in the ladies. Kind of fun to watch. 

"Exactly yes! He's a pussy.....cat. Ain't that so Arthur." What...? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!? Soft and gentle? Or looking so gentle and end up being an ass hole? I'm so confused. 

"Whatever you say. How much you cost anyway?" Arthur asked as I almost shot my drink out of my nose!

"Well ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?" Anastasia mouthed back and Arthur shook his head. C'mon Arthur be sassy back! 

"Oohh. I didn't know I was talking to a lady!" HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES! HAHA! Oh I've only known these fellers for a few hours and this has been fantastic. Anastasia and Kayle stomped off as I took their spot onto the counter. I tapped my finger and ordered more shots. 

"Well I must say, you got a fine way with the woman amigo." Javier said as the tender came with more shots. 

“Take a bottle of glencoe if you have any?” Asking the bartender as I began counting my money. Should definitely cover it. 

"How much money you got there Amelia?" Charles asked as the tender came back with the whole bottle of scotch. 

"Well. Just got done with a tycoon's trotter and I have more money than I need at the moment. SO cheers gentlemen!!" I sat on top of the bar. I noticed Javier and Charles looking at Anastasia and Kayla talking to one of them. Should probably break the news to them so they don't feel so bad. 

"You two wouldn't like them anyhow. They got a lovely little gift that keeps on giving if you catch my drift. A dirty town must have even dirtier women." I told them as Javier and Charles looked at each other. They held up their shot glasses as I poured them drinks. 

Charles and Arthur began going on their own conversation as I caught Javier staring up at me since I was sitting on the counter. I formed a small smile in his direction as I pulled out a cigarette from my pants pocket. I patted my pockets to see I didn't have my matches. Damn.

I was about to put the cigarette behind my ear but Javier flicked the match and I leaned my head down and began sucking in the cigarette to get it lit. I took a drag then let out a small puff of smoke. 

"Gracias Javier." I smiled at him as I took another drag. Handing the cigarette to Javier who took a quick drag. 

"Wait. Where's BIll?" Javier looked at who took another drag on the cigarette. Bill is probably at Schrute and Welhens place wanting to...ya know. Beat the bush. 

"Oh man. I dread to think about it?" Javier laughed as the doors flew open as an angry ox came into the bar. 

"Hey hey hey. There he is." Charles and Arthur turned around to see the Ox coming in and bumping into a customer. 

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Bill yelled as he grabbed the man's shirt. 

"He about to kiss that guy or punch him?" Arthur said and I widened my eyes. Do they know!? Before I could   
finish that thought. Bill threw the man into the table and the boys got riled up. 

"Oh and we have our answer!" Javier grabbed the bottle from my hand and slammed it into a guy's hair. Well shit. I’m now out three dollars. But Gotta love testosterone! I looked over seeing Charles grabbing a chair then throwing it halfway across the room into some random dude. Jesus Christ what's going on! 

Still sitting on top of the bar hoping to avoid any of the flying fist or chairs at this point. Just let the men fight all their energy out then back to a simple conversation. The bartender was yelling his lungs off as the bar was completely being destroyed. 

"¡Te voy a romper la cara, cabrón!" I heard Javier yell as he landed a punch straight into the guy's jaw. Good hit! 

"You're not gonna help?" Javier asked as I shook my head. The man came back up and tried to grab Javier   
from behind. He grabbed his arm and tossed him behind the bar. I snuck back to grab an open bottle of whiskey then handed it to him to take a quick drink. 

“Gracias.” Handing me back the bottle for the stomping to echo through the bar. Oh shit. Oh shit! 

"What the hell is going on down here!?" He yelled as everyone stopped fighting for a second to look at the brute coming down the stairs. 

“Fuck Tommy!” I murmured as Mr. Downes tried to stop him. Hope these guys can deal with this particular ass hole. 

"Come ere a little greaser!" Tommy immediately went to Javier. 

“Wait no no no!” Javier flung his fist into his jaw. But Tommy grabbed his shoulder and began sending gut punches then was thrown into the bar. Tommy threw him onto the table and began punching him harder and harder. Alright that's enough. 

"Tommy that's enough!" I barked as I grabbed his shoulder trying to pry him off. He let go of Javier and punched me straight in my nose. It knocked me a few steps back as I got my footing back! My fucking nose! THAT PUTA! I jumped on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Break my fucking nose will you!" I screamed at him as he tried to throw me off his back. I've wrangled Shires stronger than this shack of shit! Yanking him back as hard as I could so Javier could land the next shot. His hands yanked my hair as he threw me directly at Javier who knocked both of us on our asses. 

"Hey tough guy!" Arthur yelled as he landed a good one into Tommy. But eventually Tommy threw him out the goddamn window. Every bar fight someone is thrown out the window by Tommy. Even when I come riding by someone is thrown out. 

Blinking a few times as I crawled off Javier then sitting up for a few seconds. Feeling my nose to feel that it wasn’t too busted and of course was bleeding. Yet not too badly to the point it should be okay.

"You okay señora?" Javier asked as I gave him a small nod. I looked over to see his eye was beginning to swell up. Oh no his eye.

"Not the worst punch I got. I've had a horse kick me harder than Tommy wishes he could hit like them. We should probably get some ice on that eye.” He got up first to then help me up from the floor. 

We walked over to the bar as I went behind the counter. The guy Javier threw over was still passed out. Huh. What a good toss. I opened the bottom drawer to grab a handful of ice then a spare rag. Dumping it in the rag then handing it to him. He placed it on his eye as I got one together for my nose. 

“Ah. This is nice.” Nodding at his statement for a few more seconds to hear everyone cheering outside.

“Thanks for the ice.” 

“No problem.” 

“Should probably head out.” Javier commented as I grabbed the whiskey bottle to take a quick chug. Javier then took a quick chug for us to walk out. 

We watched Arthur and Tommy roll around in the mud till Arthur got on top and began beating his face in. Oh crap. Arthur is really just going all in. I mean it’s nice due to the fact this will make Tommy finally feel like shit and stop acting like he’s tough shit. Mr. Downes put himself between the fight. Oh c'mon! Arthur was so close! 

Everyone began to dissipate and groan from the fight not being finished. I groaned as well to see the boys following Arthur. I noticed Dutch and some other man coming towards Arthur. Maybe I shouldn't put myself in their business. I gotta get back anyhow before Hosea shows up for that hunting trip. THE HUNTING TRIP   
DAMN IT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Shit shit shit shit! 

I can’t believe I completely forgot about this hunting trip! Usually my memory and schedule is right and I never forget! Guess Tommys blow to the nose really knocked me off my ass for a little bit! Not to mention I’ll be showing up with a bruised nose..and a nasty headache from my hair being almost yanked out of my skull. 

The deep howl of thunder echoed through the heartlands with the sky becoming dark. Guess that storm over Valentine was just the beginning. I hope Hosea doesn’t want to go running through the woods during this storm because the horses will become a little restless which means at least one will be running off. 

Riding past the large rock formation to see my ranch ahead a lit up and the horses are already in the stables perfect! Thank you Murdoc and Caroline for getting them in while I’m dealing with a bar fight that was probably unnecessary. 

I rode up the pathway to see Hosea sitting on the porch with a cigarette in his mouth while watching me ride up to the ranch. Traveller was sitting next to him waiting for me to ride back up the ranch. Surprisingly I see Kilgore sitting right next to Hosea and enjoying the scratches from Hosea. Usually he doesn’t warm up to strangers that well due to the fact he’s just an old fart. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late Hosea!" I yelled as I slowed Hans down. Caroline and Hosea looked towards me as Murdoc got up from his chair. 

"Quite alright. Figured it was something important anyhow.” I climbed off Hans as Murdoc grabbed him to take him to the stables. Traveller dropped down from the porch to run up and bounce around Hans and I. 

“What happened to your nose?" I walked up the porch and sat down next to him.

"Oh umm. There was a fight at the saloon with your gang and I got involved because Tommy called Javier a greaser...and you know I can’t stand it when I’m called a halfie. Kind of jumped on him, wrangled him like one of my shires. Then his head..got a little bit of a headache but we won I think." I smiled as I pulled out a bandana out of my pocket and placed it on my nose. 

“Let me get you some ice.” Caroline got up as I noticed it was still bleeding a little. 

"Can't believe the boys already dragged you into their mischief. I'll have to let them know that you aren't a part of our issues. We should probably get it cleaned up before it gets infected." F

"Whoa whoa there Hosea. First. I chose to get involved when Tommy thought it was funny to call someone a greaser. Second off they didn't start the fight from where I was standing so it was completely self defence. Third and foremost. I don't mind a little fight every once in a while, keeps me in check with my senses and strengths." Caroline came out with a towel that had some ice in it. Placing it against my nose to sigh a little from my nose finally stops hurting. 

“Thank you Caroline. Ah much better.” 

"I just don't want you getting involved in our lifestyle Amelia. You've made a too big career out of yourself and I'm just looking out for you." He’s not my Dad. I’m a grown woman and I know what I can and cannot do in my life. 

"And I really appreciate you lookin' out for me dearest uncle. But I know what I'm doing with my life and what my limits are in the world. Relax yourself old man." Hosea nodded as we watched the lightning brighten up the sky. 

“You got some good hits in right?” Did I get some good hits in of course I did! 

“Of course. I almost flipped him over but I was way too high up on his back in order to do the drop.” We laughed a little as I just had a thought. 

“Oh! C’mon inside. I wanna show you something that I think you’ll like.” Holding the cloth on my nose to open the front door. Everyone walked inside as I held the door open for Kilgore to slowly wable his way inside. 

Hosea walked in to look at the few pictures on the wall. One was my mother and father, another one was the three of us when I was a kid, there’s me a year ago with the dogs (don’t ask why but I’ve been wanting to take a picture with them for a while.) And the icing on the cake. 

“Amelia..is that?” 

“Someone sure looks quite elegant. Oh you’re there too!” Giggling as I took it off the wall. Hosea left the picture of him and Bessie when they came a while back and we didn’t know how to send it back to him. So we just hung it up on the wall for safekeeping till we saw him again. 

He couldn’t stop looking at the picture with his fingers tracing Aunt Bessie slowly. I had no idea she meant so much to him yet sadly I don’t even remember what she was like, her voice, or even some sort of trinket besides that picture. 

"You can have the picture if you want. I'm not quite sure if you have the room for it since constantly on the go. But it probably has more value to you than for me." I told him as I walked into the kitchen to put down the ice and grab a bandage. 

“Are you sure?” Hosea asked from the living room while I wrapped up my nose for just the night. Nothing too permanent as I know it’s not broken broken, but I don’t want a misshapen nose. 

“Yes I’m sure. Are you staying for dinner or riding out in this weather?” What am I doing for dinner tonight anyhow? Steak? Eh why not. Steak and potatoes. He stopped answering as I came back into the living room to see him sitting on the couch close to the fire. 

"What was she like?" Sitting down next to him to see that he was far into the memories he once had. He put the picture down on the coffee table to sit back on the couch. 

“An angel among swines Amelia. She was a smart woman full of love, life, and beauty. She knew who I was yet still stuck around. Eventually we left and that’s when we came up here to visit for a little while. But I drifted back into it and we had to get out before I..caused too much of a problem. Thank you for letting me have this Amelia. I have nothing in her memory." 

"You're welcome Hosea. Like I said it has more value to you than me." I smiled as he reached over to hug me. Well this went extremely depressing in a matter of five minutes. 

“So dinner. You feelin’ a little steak and potatoes?” Getting up from the couch to grab my jacket to walk out to the meathouse. 

“Sure. Need a hand?” Hosea got up to grab his coat for us to walk outside. 

“If you want to. I won’t say no.” Closing the door as we walked down the stairs towards the meathouse. 

Grabbing the chuck as he locked the door to the meat house so no wild animals could get into my meat. More specifically coyotes who enjoy stealing my meat. We hurried back inside for me to head straight into the kitchen. Tossing it on the counter to then take off my jacket. 

“How do you like your steak?” I began cutting it apart to make sure everyone got thick enough slabs of meat. 

“Medium.” Okay good. For some reason Murdoc enjoys it when I throw it on the skillet, cook it for like two minutes and then eat it. 

Someone began knocking on the door for me to glance over to Hosea to answer it. He opened the door for Dutch to be standing in the doorway and inviting himself inside. As if that’s not rude and completely presumptuous. 

“We finally got some good news Hosea. Sean is alive and the boys are going after him.” Sean? Whose Sean? 

“Sean? Where?” 

“Back in Blackwater. Now I got Arthur, Charles, and Javier meeting together outside of the town with Josiah to get a lock on him. We get Sean back then we’ll be ready to really get our feet back underneath us.” Glad to know. Can he please apologize for just bursting into my house as if he owned the place. Last time I checked I own the place and this irritates me. 

“Oh. I am so sorry for just bursting into your home. I was told that the old man was here and wanted to give him the good news.” Dutch and Hosea walked into the kitchen as I finished cutting up the chuck. 

“Quite alright.” 

“And what do we have here?” No no. Please do not invite yourself to dinner please! 

“Amelias working on some food for a fellow neighbor whose mother just passed away.” Thank you Hosea. 

“Well that is awfully nice of you. If you’ll excuse me I have to go back to camp and make sure things aren’t being destroyed. Hosea. Ms. Matthews if you’ll excuse me.” He turned his heel to walk out of the house as I watched him. It’s as if he was trying to act elegant but that was bizarre. 

“Is he usually like this?” Asking Hosea as he shrugged. 

“Most of the time yes.” Ah. Gotcha. Glad to know that Dutch is this extentrict man who wears about eight rings? I can’t wait to see more of his vibrant self that I will become very annoyed with a few more instances like this. 

There’s..there’s something about Dutch that doesn’t feel right in my gut. Usually I listen to my gut when it tells me about the first or second impression as a first impression is a lasting impression.

***Six Days Later***

Another day another dollar wouldn't exactly describe this past week so far. It’s more like another horse, another rehabilitation. These horses were absolutely wrecked with what they did up in the mountains. How did a few days up in the mountains destroy them this badly. 

BUT! 

That’s no match for my skills and they’ve already gained but their muscles and energy. I’ve been practically nonstop since the day after the bar fight. And now I’m completely exhausted to the point I’ve had Caroline make me coffee every three to four hours. Is that unhealthy? 

In addition to bringing them back up physically. Murdoc and I have been giving them brand new shoes out of pocket so our head has been up a horses butt for almost a week! Also going on morning herds runs around the property, night runs, feeding, working, training, three hours of sleep, then back at it again. God why did I agree to do this! 

OH I KNOW WHY! 

BECAUSE I'M SUCH A NICE PERSON WITH A HEART OF FUCKING GOLD! 

I need a vacation. A week..a month..three years off? One day off because work never stops around here sadly. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I lifted the bag of apples onto my shoulders and walked into the stable. Entering the barn to see Caroline working on their lunch mixture, for me to sit down next to her on a bale of hay. Caroline opened a bag of oats then began pouring them into the buckets for our horses. 

"Ms. Matthews. You’ve been workin nonstop and I think you've been pullin' the night shift more than usual. You should take a break." Caroline assured me as I pulled out my knife to cut the apples apart. 

"Oh I'm fine Caroline. After I get these horses delivered to them on the Overlook we will be sleeping for about six hours. Maybe two days? Then I've got a phone call about a man in Rhodes that wants me to train another horse for farm work and I'm almost out of horseshoes." Tossing the first cut apple into the large barrel of their food. 

"You've already got two Shires to work on for farming and not to mention all the other horses on the property that need attention." I’m perfectly aware of the hectic schedule that I truly enjoy creating for myself during these times. 

"Mrs. Bouas, will you please stop worrying about me! Dear God, I know exactly what I'm doing and I've been doing this ever since I popped out my mother." As much as I adore Caroline she really just loves trying to play the role of my mother. 

"And I have been doin this for over 40 years. You're practically running on fumes and you're gonna end up hurting yourself or one of those horses are gonna kick you into your own grave. Look I know you enjoy working but..

"Alright Alright Caroline I'll slow down after I get these horses delivered. Which will cut down on the amount of work. Will that make you feel better?" I asked as I grabbed the next apple to chop up. 

"Murdoc and I will deliver the horses in a few hours to them and I will ensure that I catch up on some sleep. I promise." I assured Caroline as I tossed the chopped apple up into the barrel. Murdoc then came into the barn with his hat in his hands to slowly turn it in his hands. 

"Amelia.. There's uh. Someone to see you." Me? Who could want to speak to me after I’ve been trapped here without seeing the world. Getting up from the hay, passing him to see three riders on their horses. Whoa. It’s Indians...well to be more specific the Wapitis. The one in the middle climbed down from his horse to stroll up to me. Oh my god I've never felt so small in my entire life. No need to panic. Just intimidating. 

"I am Amelia Matthews. Is there somethin' I can do for you gentlemen?" I asked while the man approached me. He stopped a foot in front of me and held out his hand. 

"My name is Chief Rains Falls. I was told by those in Valentine that we could buy horses from you?" Shaking his hand as my eyes moved towards the other riders. Now I’m even more intimidated because I’m in the presence of a King! 

"Well. Not exactly buy but I'm willing to do business." I told him as he nodded. 

"Who told you I exactly I was doin business?" 

"The Sheriff told us about you when we were ridin' through their town earlier this morning for some supplies. Said that your horses were the best in these lands with that being said. We were told that you had some spare Shires that we could buy. Our best Shire has been stolen from us and we are in need of a good horse. Do you have one available for us?." He asked as I nodded my head. Tormenta is the only one I have that sadly doesn’t have an owner yet. 

“Let me get her out of the stable if you will head over to that empty pasture. Give me a few minutes to bring it out.” 

“Thank you.” The two rides climbed down from their horses to follow him towards the pasture. Going back in the barn as I let out all the air on my body. Caroline was at the window staring directly at me. 

“What did they want?” She asked while grabbing a bridle that I wouldn’t miss since they probably don’t have a spare one. 

“They’ve come for a horse. More specifically the wild shrine that came through a few weeks ago.” Walking down to see Tormenta sticking her head out of the stall. 

“Will you get Traveller please.” Asking Caroline as she left the stable. Traveller came running in to sit right in front of Tormenta. 

“Alright now. Be nice so you can go to a good Chief who's going to take very good care of you.” Lowering it’s head as I slipped the bridle onto her, over the ears and into the mouth. I began walking the big beast out of the stable outside the side door of the pasture. 

“Stay here Traveller.” He sat down for me to climb onto Tormenta. Slowly we walked out of the canopy to see the Chief watching on the fence. 

Moving to a trott as he kept his eyes directly onto the horse, watching each step as I stepped up to a gallop for a few moments. Don’t wanna wear the beast out before they even get the chance to take it home for their use. 

After a few minutes of riding around the pasture, I changed the direction to ride towards the Chief. Slowing down Tormenta to approach him at the fence. I climbed down to lead Tormenta closer to the fence for the Chief to get a closer look. 

Tormenta put it’s head over the fence as the Chief held out his palm so he could make the horse feel easy. His hand began moving up as he scratched lightly on its forehead. Tormenta then placed her head around his shoulder for the chief to pat it’s cheek. 

“She’s strong. How much is she?” I mean. She’s new here and I haven’t lost any money on her so how could I charge him with a brand new horse that I’ve barely had the chance to train. But the other two shires are meant to be sent to farms soon. 

“Just make sure no one steals her from the reservation.” The Chief was taken back while continuing to rub his hand across her cheek. 

"Her name is Tormenta, it means thunderstorm in Spanish. She broke through my fence during a horrible thunderstorm and wouldn't work with me till these last few days. Like I said she can be a little feisty but it doesn't seem that away around you Chief. So I think she'd make a good ridin horse instead of a workhorse." Telling him but I think he already made his decision on keeping her. Like I said. Brand new and I have no use for her sadly. They need her more than I do. 

“Thank you Ms. Matthews.” He smiled as I led her over to the gate as Murdoc opened it up for me. Leading Tormenta out as the Chief walked up to us to circle the horse. I keep my horses in great health. Better than most and wouldn’t try to sell..not even sell I’m giving him a free horse that has new shoes and a great diet. 

“Just take care of her please. Though she’s feisty I get the feeling she’ll be very loyal to whoever rides her.” Handing the reins to the chief as he climbed on her and made himself comfortable. He reached into his coat pocket to give me a cloth that had something in it. Opening the cloth to see that it was a bracelet that had different types of stones and beads. 

“Chief Rains Fall I can’t accept this.” 

“Please accept the gift. If you are in ever need of something please stop by our home.” 

“Well thank you Rains Falls. Pleasure doin' business with you. Have a good day." I told him as I slipped the bracelet on my left hand. Now this was absolutely worth it. Caroline and Murdoc came out of the stables with a sense of relief. I put my money into my shirt pocket as they stood next to me as we watched them riding off. 

“Poor souls. Wish things would’ve went differently with everyone. Hopefully they'll find peace within their sufferin'" I mention as they disappeared from our sights. From what I heard the Government has broken treaty after treaty with them which has lead to them fighting back, and I imagine the reservation isn’t exactly a good place. 

Maybe I should head up there one day and see if they’re okay..I might be over stepping so maybe not. Right now I have too much to do in too little time. Turning towards them with my hands on my hips. 

"Alright. Mr. Bouas. We're gonna ride a few of Hosea's horses back to the Overlook and I'm gonna visit with them for a little bit. Caroline can take the rest of the day off after we feed the horses. So let's get this done so we can have a nice, relaxin evenin'." I told them as I walked back into the stables to finish the food. 

~~~

Turning down the path to the Overlook as I slowed down the herd so we wouldn’t go crashing into their camp. Moving them into the small grazing area for Hosea and Dutch to come walking around one of the wagons. I climbed off Hans as everyone was walking over to Mr. Bouas and I. 

"Wow. It's like your some kind a magician or somethin Ms. Matthews. They look like brand new horses arriving for us." Dutch exclaimed as I nodded. 

"They've got new shoes so you won't have to worry about that for the next few weeks and make sure they're fed more properly otherwise they'll go back to being unhealthy. Other than that your horses are ready. If you're guy's horses really need a break, or a new pair of shoes just stop by and I'll take care of it." 

"Now as the matter of payment sir. We really need to be paid immediately so.." Did I not? Oh my god I didn't tell him. Oh my god he's gonna hate me! Murdoc is gonna kill me! Shit shit shit!

"Now hold on there. We were told that this would be for free since her relationship with Hosea being her uncle and all." Dutch took a step forward and had his hands on his hips.

"That's right Dutch. It was on the house for only this once." I took in a huge breath as I saw Murdoc's face become bloodshot red and clenching his fist. He turned towards me and took a few steps into my personal space. 

"You're tellin me that we did all that work. All those hours working on these horses for free! FOR FREE!?" He raised his voice as I began pushing him towards his horse. Rather him not punch me and have Hosea break his neck. (Not that he’s ever punched me but imagine your boss not telling you about a free labor job on a bunch of horses. I’d be pretty pissed as well.) We’re just going to avoid any form of physical contact till I get back. 

"Basically. Should've told you sooner but I was so focused on getting them back into shape and ready to go to tell you and Caroline. We will discuss this back on the ranch when we've both caught up on our sleep. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of our clients now wouldn't you?" I formed a panic smile as he stomped his way over to his horse and climbed on. 

"You're damn right we will discuss this later on!" He yelled ridin' off into the woods. 

"I apologise Mr. Van Der Linde. My employee's are a little more respectful when it comes to these situations." 

"It's no trouble Ms. Matthews. Say. We're havin' a small party. Would you care to join us?" Dutch offered while his hand hovered over my lower back but not placing it on me. Some red head was staring directly into my soul as I stepped a little bit to the left to avoid his touch. Also the red head looks like she wants to rip my heart out. 

"Why not. I could use a drink anyhow." I smiled as we began walking to the round table where Karen, Javier, and Lumbago around the table. I heard someone yelling to see a ginger on top of a box. Hosea stood next to me to hand me a beer as we watched the ginger make a fool of himself on top of the box. 

"And don't you worry Mrs.Grimshaw, you old crone *burp* I'll keep them girls in line, if I have to whip'em I will!" He laughed as every girl in the camp was laughin' and yellin' back at him. I guess every group needs that one drunk irish to keep things lively. Makes sense. 

"And *burp* don't you worry Mr. Pearson, you drunk old shit bag. It'll be nothin' but..uh..THE FINEST GAME IN THE POT!!! NOW DEAD EYE MACQUIRE'S BACK! And..and don't you worry about nothin' Miss Grimshaw..we'll have this camp runnin' like clockwork! I love you bastards..have fun! Have lots of fun!" I need to process what exactly I just heard and witnessed. Taking a drink of my beer as we watched him stumble his way over to the table as Hosea was shaking his head. 

"That is Sean Macquire. Our friendly irish drunk." Hosea told me which made me chuckle. I think every camp requires a friendly irish drunk. 

"So you're celebrating what exactly?" 

"His return. Was almost sent to federal prison if it wasn't for Arthur, Charles, and Javier." 

"Didn't know your gang were such saviors to the world." I chuckled as I took a sip of my beer. We walked over to the table 

"Not exactly." He coughed a little as I heard Javier began playing his guitar. 

"Imagine riding with him all the way from Blackwater to here. Es estúpido." Javier began strumming as I began watching him play his guitar. His strummin' was kind of relaxin' as everyone around the table began to sing some kind of campfire song. 

Charles walked over to me with a beer in his hands and had a tiny smile on his face. He leaned against the pole of Dutch's tent. While lookin' at me then back at the horses. 

"The horses look fantastic now Amelia. Never seen horses go from bad to fantastic in such a short time." He told me as I nodded. 

"Sometimes all they need is a woman's touch." I chuckled as I chugged a little more beer. I put it on the ground next to me. Need to cool down on the drinking so I could have my conversation with Mr. Boua that will probably end badly. Not that drinking a beer will affect my state of mind. But could lead down the path of wanting more than I need. 

The song finished as most of them got up from the table while Javier sat there still strumming' his guitar. He began to softly sing when I noticed the song he was singing La Llorona. Holy shit I know this song! It was one of the first songs I learned as a kid! (Don’t ask why because I have no idea.)

_ "Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona de azul celeste" _

Oh my god I love this song! Hell yeah!

_ "Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte" _

_ "¡No dejaré de quererte!" _ I sang as I got on top of the table to steal the bottle of whiskey Sean had wrapped in his hands. He picked up the tempo as I began dancing around the table. 

_ "Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba"  _

_ "Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba!” _ I spun around on the table a little bit so my skirt would go a little bit like a can can dancer. 

_ "Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste" _

_ "Ay, de mí, llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste"  _ Javier joined in as he got up from the seat. 

_ "Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte" _

" _ Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte" _ I stopped singing as I grabbed the bottom of my skirt to dance in a circle around him. 

_ "No dejaré de quererte" _

_ "No dejaré de quererte" _

"Ay, ay, ay!!!" We yelled for a good fifteen seconds as I began laughing at myself. 

"That's only one bottle of whiskey ladies and Gentlemen. Imagine two!" I yelled as I sat down onto the table. They began walking away from my embarrassment of singing to have Javier standing next to me with a tin cup that was filled with water.

"Gracias Javier." I laughed while drinking the entire cup of water. 

"Didn't know you were such a vocalist señora. What else are you hidin' underneath that sarcastic exterior." Javier asked as I handed the cup back to him. 

"A woman never tells her secret Javier. You'll have to take me out to uncover the truth behind the mysterious women *loud burp* who stands before you. Oh my god I had too much whiskey too quickly. So I'm gonna go home, deal with Mr. Bouas who is pissed at me, sleep this off, and then get back to work. So goodnight and good luck with whatever you guys are doin' here in...umm..where are we?" It hit like an arrow on how quickly the amount of whiskey I drank. 

"Horseshoe overlook.”

"HORSESHOE! RIGHT! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! HANS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled then whistled for him to come over. He trotted over to me as I wrapped my hand around the horn. On three..One..one..two..three!!! I sprung myself up and flung my leg over the saddle. I did it!!!!

“Here. Let me help you Amelia.” Javier appeared as he popped up on his horse. 

“I can do it! I’m not that drunk, just a little tipsy.” 

“Rather you not going riding off at night with O'driscolls about.” We began to slowly trott down the pathway while I was still humming the song. 

A few minutes onto the ride we were very close to the house which in those few moments got me to sober up a little bit. We really didn’t say anything to each other because why talk to a somewhat tipsy woman. 

“Hey Javier. How did you find yourself with these guys? I’m sorry if that sounded mean.” He looked over and smiled. 

“No no you’re fine. I came to America like most people to start a new life, but obviously that didn’t go according to plan. I had no english, no prior work experience, or even good clothes to even try for a job. I was starving when I came across them and their chickens were running around. Thought I could easily slip in and grab one. Dutch found me and instantly took me in.” Dutch kind of gave me this religious figure persona if I’m being honest. 

“SO then tell me then. What exactly do you guys believe in? Chaos?” He pulled the reins as we stopped riding.

“We shoot people as needed shooting, we save people as need saving, and feed those who need feeding. We don’t go around shooting and robbing because it creates chaos. We steal from those who have too much money and not caring about those who are down on their luck.” 

“So Robin hood?” 

“In a way yes.” No that’s Robin Hood. 

“In that case. Will you be robbing the farmers around here?” 

“Of course not. We know better than to mess with farmers who are just trying to get by.” I’m not trying to get by. I’m extremely stable in my life and I don’t want them robbing Schrute and Welhen because they’re extremely profitable. 

Who knows. Maybe them coming here is a good thing. 

Maybe they’ll get rid of the O'driscolls and teach those idiots in Valentine. 

Who knows. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Kneeling behind the barrel as I folded my hands together to start a quick prayer. Just because I make some questionable decisions in my life but I like to keep my faith atleast alive for a little bit. No I’m not praying for me and my own salvation. After the things I’ve done theres so way I’m getting into heaven. 

I pray for my sister who I hope is doing okay in Mexico with her husband. I pray for my mother who is probably worried sick that I can’t even write a letter to because that would send the entire Government after me. I...I now pray for Amelia. Not anything ridiculous or creepy. Just praying that she has a good day. That’s all. 

Doing the sign of the cross as I got up from the ground. Now onto my day. Oh some morning gun cleaning would get my day started. Walking into my tent to grab my cleaning bag and about to sit down at the table when the reverend stopped me. 

“It’s not too late to repent my Mexican friend.” 

“Oh. Well in that case. I’m sure there’s a priest who will happily take your confession.” I walked past him to sit down at the table. He was about to say something but stumbled his drunk self away. 

These emotions have come out of nowhere. I mean our first conversation was completely in Spanish and then the next thing I know she’s almost throwing that dumb ass off me and taking that nose punch. Not to mention she let us have some fresh breakfast that was absolutely delicious! 

Ah this is a nightmare! I finished polishing the barrel of my gun for Tilly to walk up and place a cup of coffee where I was sitting. She smiled to move to the other side of the table to sit down with her hands wrapped around the coffee. 

“Never seen you have that much fun around here before.” She commented as I opened the chamber to start cleaning the bullet holes. 

“A little alcohol goes a long way Tilly.” Telling her but for some odd reason she did that sort of scoff laugh. 

“Javier tell me the last time you’ve done some flamboyant act like that?” It was a quick spur of the moment. 

“You enjoyed Amelia didn’t you?” 

“Of course. She’s a very nice woman and we’re grateful that she brought our horses back to life.” Tilly nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. 

“Why don’t you go see her today? Seans back and I would imagine he would take a few of your guard shifts if you’re working on a lead that you told me about.” I mean. It would be nice to see her again for our own little time together. Not that I would do anything weird and just throw myself at her. But I’d like to atleast get to know her a little more if that’s okay with Amelia. 

“You’d...you’d do that for me?” Tilly is far too sweet. Her and MaryBeth are far too good for us hardened outlaws. They’re both like sisters to me and I care about them just as much as my own sister back in Mexico. 

“Javier of course. I haven't seen you so energetic with anyone around here like that. It was nice not seeing you act like some hardened criminal.” Damn you Tilly for being such a sweetheart towards me. 

“Thank you Tilly. Not that anything will happen but you never know.” Putting my gun back together to go to my tent to get dressed for the day. 

I shouldn’t dress too formal. Obviously I want to look decent but not anything dirty. Maybe my blue coat will do just fine. Am I overthinking this? I think if my brothers knew I was worried about what to wear to see Amelia who I imagine doesn’t even have interest in me would just poke a lot of fun at me. Especially Micah and the number one rule in camp is no killing. 

Putting on my jacket to then wrap my gun belt around to be done. Wait for my handkerchief. Wrapping the red handkerchief around my neck for the final touch. IT feels like I’m getting ready to go to some fancy court to talk to her. It’s Amelia. I imagine she’s just covered head to toe in dirt and here I am riding up in something somewhat formal. Loose the sombrero and do the bowler hat and poncho. Ah much better. 

Walking out from the tent to see everyone was waking up and getting their day started. This should be easy to sneak off especially if Tilly is covering for me. Just when I get back I have to think of a lead that didn’t work out in the end. The usual is some sort of stagecoach but that also doesn’t sound believable if I was by myself. Eh, think about it later. 

“Javier!” Dutch came walking from his tent while I kept walking towards my horse. 

“Heading out Dutch. Should be back sometime later this evening.” He caught up as I was checking the saddle on Boaz. 

“I wanted to say thank you for rescuing Sean.” Tightening the saddlebag as I nodded. 

“Not a problem Dutch. I know Sean would do the same thing for me.” I’d really like to get going because I’d like to make this either one of the best days of my life or extremely painful. Climbing up on Boaz to see Molly stepping and motioning for Dutch to come back. Turning Boaz to start riding off from camp. 

It feels weird to be watching the ranch from the top of the hill. No watching isn’t the right word. More like trying to summon up the courage to have a one on one moment with...with...Amelia. The most beautiful woman in all of the world and she doesn't even live that far away from camp. She's a successful business woman, a wonderful singer, strong, she's just too perfect for me. 

Watching her braids bounce as she rode around the field on a horse with one of her dogs following her around. I sadly can not remember the dogs due to the fact this is my only second time here. 

Is this weird? This feels weird. Maybe I shouldn’t do this because this is becoming extremely stalker right. But watching her work is fantastic. The way she makes the horse follow her commands is something remarkable. To think that so many men pine after and that I happen to be one of them. But I'm not here for her land..I'm here for her and only her. 

Flicking the reins for Boaz to start a slow trot down the hill to see her still ridin' around her pasture. When she sang last night, it was like listening to a Goddess singing. She could sing about anything but it would still sound heavenly. Amelia is the type of woman that comes every hundred years or so that if you don't get her now it'll never happen. 

_ "Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba" She got on top of the table and began moving her body to my guitar. She began spinning a little with her hair flowing out and it began to pull me into her.  _

_ "Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba" She laughed as she continued to spin and dance on the table. God what a mujer! _

I continued to ride up to her ranch slowly so till I stopped to see someone riding up to her. Maybe this isn't the greatest idea. Last time I ended up falling for someone I had to flee my own country and haven't been able to speak to mi madre o hermana ever sense. 

But like I said. One every hundred years. Por favor Dios. I know I have done wrong..and I probably don't deserve her at all in my life. But let me have this one chance to be happy with her and only her. Hopefully. 

"MS.MATTHEWS! MS.MATTHEWS!" He yelled as the Sheriff slowed down his horse as I got up from the garden then walked out of the gate to see him holding out a Newspaper. I grabbed it then began skimmin' through..oh my god. Strawberry..Jesus Christ. The entire town was slaughtered! 

"When..Oh my god those poor folks." Mr. Malloy climbed off his horse as I kept reading through the paper. I handed it back to Caroline as she was standing on the other side of the fence. 

“Happened yesterday evening.” 

"Any idea on who did it? O'Driscolls?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"No one is quite sure actually. Most people are pointin' their fingers at them but none of their men died from the attack. Just most of the citizens of that didn't go into hidin' when they went through. But that's not the weird part. The weird part is that there wasn't a robbery at the bank, no horses were stolen, or anything that would lead to the O'Driscolls. Only the side of the jail was destroyed." 

"So a prison break?"

"That's what they deduced. Just not sure on who exactly. Any ideas?" He asked as my throat immediately closed. There's no way Hosea's gang would go through Strawberry, murder three fourths of the town just to break someone out of jail. Would they?

"Nope. No idea Mr. Malloy. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or anything? Seems like you've been ridin' all over the place." I smiled as he nodded his head. 

"That would be lovely Ms. Matthews. I am parched." He smiled as we began walking back into the house. 

I walked into the kitchen then began preparing the coffee for him. He walked around my house as I finished the coffee pot. I looked out the window to see Javier. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Not that having a guest is bad, just horrible timing! 

"Well Mr. Malloy. I hope you figure out who killed all those innocent people. Oh. Did I tell you about that Mayor who came to my ranch and asked me if I would do ridin' trips for tourists."

"Ridin' trips? As in just ridin' around the field's or whatever?" He laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"Basically. On trails through the mountains and a nice scenic route. Give them tourists who live in the big city a chance to breath out of all the toxic air from the factories. Can you believe that? I swear tourists ask for people to do the stupidest things so they can spice up their pathetic lives." I poured me a cup of coffee when I heard the front door opening with Javier and Caroline. 

"Ms. Matthews. Mr. Hector Serrano is here to see you about one of his horses that he's here to pick up the thoroughbred" Caroline smiled as Javier stepped into my kitchen. Glad to know Caroline is looking out for my guest. Javier immediately shot a glance at the Sheriff who began fiddling with his large hat. 

"Mr. Malloy is this Mr. Serrano. Hector here represents one of the biggest households down in Saint Denis. Has me workin' on three horses just so his boss can show off to the young ladies of Saint Denis. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to get back to." I walked out of the kitchen as both men followed me behind.

I leaned against the porch post as Mr. Malloy continued down the porch then over to his horse. He climbed on then rode up to my porch. He held a cigarette up to him and lit it. His eyes kept lookin' at Javier with a scornful look that I kind of wanted to punch in the face. 

"You have a good one Ms. Matthews." He kept shooting glasses at Javier as he turned his horse then slowly began ridin' off. God he's so overprotective over someone he doesn't even have nor will he ever get me. 

“Welcome to my home. Where the law just loves springing surprise visits.” I laughed as Javier leaned against the pole.

“Damn I didn’t have my coffee. Would you like a cup?” Asking him as we walked back inside. Into the kitchen as I poured my cup then one for him. 

“Thank you.” Handing him the cup for him to take a small sip. 

“What brings you by? Asking him as he put his mug down. 

“Boaz. I think there’s something wrong with him.” Something wrong? What’s with these gangs of horses and constantly falling apart. 

"Well. Bouaz hasn't been himself recently and I brought him by to see if you could take a look at him if you can spare the time." Might as well be the horse whisperer to these boys wow. 

"Hmmmm. Bring him to the front of the stables and I'll gladly take a look at him." I told him as he took another sip for us to walk outside. I waited by the entrance of the stables to see him bringing Boaz towards me. He looked in good condition from what I’m seeing. His legs aren’t hurt obviously but maybe it’s his stomach? 

He brought him in front of me as I took a quick circle around Boaz to see if it was anything exterior of him. Like I said no leg injuries or anything else from what I’m seeing. Javier began scratching his forehead. Have I mentioned how handsome I think he is? After last night he just maybe sparked something that’s never been sparked before. Should probably focus back on my work so we can make Boaz much better. 

"So he hasn't been eatin' well? Gettin' along with the other horses or..?" I asked as Boaz was beginning to sniff my pants pockets. I do have a few sugar cubes in there so maybe he’s just hungry. I pulled out a few sugar cubes for him to chow them down instantly. 

"He's just hungry Javier. Give me a second." I laughed as I walked over to the basket of carrots then held a few in my hand. Boaz immediately downed the first one then reaching for the rest in my other hand. 

“So do you guys just need feed your horses over at the Overlook?” I chuckled for him to grab one of the carrots to feed him. 

“We do. I was just worried about him and I know you’re good at these sorts of things.” At Least he cares about his horse. I'll give him that. 

“Oh he was just hungry. He’ll be just fine.” Boaz lifted his head from the carrots to begin sniffing my face and lifting his lips. 

“Boaz! Sorry he must like you.” 

“Oh he’s fine. What a sweetheart.” Javier gently pulled his face away for Boaz to start eating more carrots. 

After a few carrots Javier began walking over to the small pasture to see the new Trotter running around full of energy. I placed Boaz rein around the hooks to stand next to Javier. He kept his eyes on the Trotter as the trotter kept kicking all the other horses away and causing some chaos. 

"That's a wild horse you got there. Where'd you find that one?" 

"He had been shot while I was ridin' out to check on Welhens farm and I brought him back here to heal and possibly train. Which I don't think is going to work well on my end. He's way too wild to have a saddle onto and to have someone on their back. So I plan on lettin' him lose in a few days when he's completely healed." 

"Why not let me tame him. I'm great with horses and I will get that Trotter to get used to having someone on their back in no time." Javier climbed over my fence as I quickly followed suit. 

"You really want to try wrangling that Fox Trotter? If I can't even tame him do you think that's a good sign?" I asked as Javier took off his hat and handed it to me. Then taking off his poncho to also hand it to me. 

"Just so you and everyone else at your camp knows, my ranch isn't a playground for you to play on my horses." I stated as he cracked his neck. 

“I’m not playing with your horses. My Uncle taught me a few tricks that could possibly help.” Oh the Uncle. Gotcha. 

He began walking towards the Trotter who was starin’ down Javier. You could see the anger in his eyes all the way from here which is making me nervous. He kept tellin' him to calm down as he slowly approached him. Once next to the Trotter he began running his hands down the Trotters neck to then climb on top of him. He began bucking him off as Javier held tight to his maine.

"Easy amor! Easy amor!" He yelled as the horse whipped to the left and caused Javier to fall off. The trotter ran over him and dashed into the field away from the rest of the horses. 

Well I warned him about the trotter... And he's not gettin' up. Oh shit! Dropping his hat and poncho on the ground to sprint towards Javier! Did someone just die on my property! Did a freakin’ outlaw whose in a gang just die on my property!

"Javier! Javier!" I yelled running to him. Oh my god he's dead! I knew that trotter was bad news! I flipped over his body to see his eyes were closed and was not making some sort of sound. OH MY GOD JAVIER JUST DIED ON MY PROPERTY SHIT SHIT SHIT! I SORT OF ENJOYED HIS COMPANY FOR ONLY THE FEW MOMENTS WE GOT TO HANG OUT WITH ONE ANOTHER! 

WHAT DO I DO!!? WHAT DO I DO NOW SHIT!!!! A snicker came out as he began laughing and opened his eyes. I began hitting his chest as I got ontop of him! 

"Don't scare me like that Javier! It's not funny! I thought you got seriously hurt from being thrown off!” He smiled as I was going to scream for him to pull that kind of stunt on me! That’s seriously dangerous and you know...I’d like to get to know him a little bit as he’s alive! 

"Ah don't need to worry about me querido." My eyebrow raised at him to climb off of him. He sat up as one of the other horses walked over to lower his head down towards Javier. 

"I...I wasn’t worried. I just didn't want the lawsuit. I knew you could handle yourself of course. Don't try to put words in my mouth Javier." I rolled my eyes at him as he began petting the horse. Both of our eyes met as my throat closed up a little as it feels weird to be looked at like this. Let me rephrase that. I don’t think he’s after my property or anything material so maybe….maybe..

Charles and Arthur we're ridin' up to the ranch as I climbed over the fence to break my train of thought. We got up from the ground to brush off the dirt and make our way over to the fence line. Arthur stayed on his horse as he lit a cigarette before us. 

“Thought you were on a lead Javier. Not horsing around on Amelia's property.” Really? Horsing around? Really funny Arthur. REALLY FUNNY! 

“I made a quick stop before heading out. Heard there was some kind of stagecoach that had some rich artist coming through the 

"Afternoon Amelia. We need to borrow Javier from you to go get some business done. You wouldn't object now would you?" Arthur stated as my eyebrow raised again. What the hell? I'm not even..what? 

"He's..uh..I.. what?" 

"Ah just messin' with you. C'mon Javier. We've got somethin' big happenin' that I think you would interested." Arthur laughed as Javier climbed onto Boaz and rode till he was right next to me. I looked up to see him smirking down at me. 

"See you later querido." He chuckled as they began ridin' off my ranch. 

What the hell just happened…..

It’s been about an hour since he left and I’ve been pacing in front of the fireplace for the last ten minutes trying to figure out what just happened. AH! Why did he call me querida!? His horse wasn't feeling off at all! He just came to get my attention! Who does that..that..handsome..idiota think he is! They move around too much just for him to... I'm not a dime store hooker! I'm not Anastasia! But..eh..It’s not like I’m a virgin cause I’ve had sex..with a certain Sheriff but that was rum and I regret it so damn much. 

My feet suddenly stopped as I looked at myself in the mirror. My chest..its..he's into big chested women..I mean I got something but not gallons! My hair isn't exactly the prettiest since it's either in a braid or some kind of high ponytail because of my work. I don’t want a horse to bite my hair thinking it’s food. My eyes don't entice men.. Do they? I stopped really payin' attention! My stomach has a little muscle..maybe I should cut back on eatin'. Oh god I'm hideous! What man wants a women that's covered in horse shit from head to toe! 

I walked closer to the mirror and began noticing all the deformities in my face! My left side eye is bigger than my right! My nose is way too pointy! My lips are rose enough to attract any man! He can't find me attractive if a cow looks so much better than I! Maybe I should start wearin' makeup. No then I'd look stupid and end up sweating it all off on a day's work. I've never had to deal with this kind of situation in my entire life. Havin' someone actually wantin' to be with me that isn't after my land is completely new to me! I need more female friends in order to figure out what the hell is goin' on in my head. Is this natural? Am I overthinking this whole situation because I think I am at this point!! I'm panicking! I'm panicking!!!!!"

"Amelia!" 

"Oh my god what!" I turned around to see Caroline in the doorway with a basket full of vegetables and other things from the grocery store. 

"Oh. Hello. Did you get anything interesting at the store?" I smiled nervously as she just stood there with her eyebrow raised at me. 

"You look stressed out Amelia. Did Murdoc approach you about the whole money situation? Because I told him that charity work is just as important as regular work." 

"Oh no. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all Caroline. Nothing major. So what all did you get at the store for us today?" I asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen. She put her basket onto the table and began putting everything onto the table. 

"Just the essentials. Eggs, corn, and when are you going to tell me what's wrong child? I've never seen you look like someone just saw a ghost. Like a very scary ghost." She's like my mom. No murdoc isn't like my dad..more like a cool uncle. 

"Okay okay. So in Spanish Querido means darling and Javier. The fella who came by here early kept calling me quierdo, then he tried showing off his ridin' skills to calm down that trotter, played fake dead to get my attention, brought his horse to get my attention, the way we sang La Llorona a few nights ago..the..way his eyes would look at me. Like I wasn't just some kind of hole walkin' around." I asked as she formed a small smile across her face. "But I look at myself in the mirror and I see this ugly, wretched creature who's got horse shit on her boots and dirty nails. What man like him wants a woman who looks like a bum. I see the deforms on my face, my body, and I wonder how he would call me querido. Do..do I sound crazy Caroline? I feel like I'm goin' crazy with this whole situation." I finally caught my breath as I sunk down into the dining room table. I could hear her chuckling.. Which then turned into laughter. 

"I'll take that as a yes and just move on with my life." Sighing as I put my hands in my face. We’ve only interacted a few times and now I’m pointing out every little flaw in my life! 

She was about to say somethin' but the front door opened. I walked into the living room to see Hosea with two fishing poles in his hands. Guess he hasn't learned the thing called knocking. I get to live in tents with a little less privacy but damn. Knock much. 

"Hiya Hosea. Uhm what can I do for you?" 

"Just wonderin' if you wanted to go fishin' for a little bit. I've must've caught you at a bad time." 

"No no no you're fine. Just some thinkin' that's all. Let me saddle up Hans and we'll get goin okay? Caroline we will finish this conversation once I get back and have a clear mindset." I walked past him then towards the stables. You're over thinkin' you're over thinkin'! You can handle this whole situation Amelia. You're makin' it bigger than it is and it's all just harmless flirtin'...right?

~~~~~~~~

The boys continued to ride down the path on their way back from a stagecoach robbery that ended nicely for them. A really good take from the bank coach and we're on their way back to the camp. Javier was already thinking on how he could spend his money before they even got back to the camp. He thought about a new knife since his knife that he has now is getting very dull. 

Maybe she'll like a new saddle? No that's stepping over my boundaries with her. She's not really a new jewelry person either..well. She does wear those worn work gloves that look like her dog's chew toy. Maybe a new pair of gloves will do just nicely for her. 

They turned left that was leading them down to the river and we're riding slowly. But. Something was catching Arthur's ears while they passed by the river. He slowly stopped his horse and looked down onto the creek. The creek was blocked by vast trees but you could hear their singing as if they were right next to them. 

_ "Go to sleep you little baby.. Go to sleep you little baby.." _

"Hey Charles? You hear that?" Arthur asked as a warm female voice began to flow through the trees. It was something mystical and enticing. Charles listened then heard the female signing. They looked down to the creek but really couldn't see them. Might as well see who's signing those beautiful songs. Sounds like angels singing'.

_ "You're mama's gone away and you're daddy's gone stay.. Didn't leave nobody but the baby.." _

They arrived down to the creek and they were almost completely naked as they washed their clothes. They kept singing as they noticed the three of them on their horses completely hypnotised by their beauty and singing. 

_ "Go to sleep little baby..Got to sleep little baby.." _

_ "Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn didn't leave nobody to the baby.." _

The main water lily had beautiful auburn hair that reached past her shoulders and was shining in the sunlight. She flung her hair to the side while her eyes were piercing straight into Charles' soul. It's been so long since he's felt a woman's touch since he's been on the run with the gang. 

The waterlily to the right of her had jet black hair that braided off to the side of her shoulder. Her eyes we're scaling Arthur who was trying to fight his impure thoughts so they could get goin' and not loose all the money they just got from the coach. But wow her see through shirt was just making him lose his mind. 

The final water lily had beautiful golden hair that would make any many flaunt over her.. Over all of them. Javier was her target. But he wasn't allowing her to work her magic because he thought Amelia was much more attractive. The way her hips swayed would make him fall to his knees he thought to himself. 

_ "You're sweet little baby..you're sweet little baby.."  _

_ "Honey in the rock and sugar don't stop gonna bring that bottle to the baby.." _

The waterlilies got up from the boulders as they continued to sing the song. Charles and Arthur had their mouths wide open since you could see through the wetness of their shirt which made them even more enticed. Javier kept restraining himself and this was the most difficult situation in his life at that moment. It's like some magical force was telling the men to get off their horses and allow these women to entice them. 

_ "Don't you weep pretty baby... don't you weep pretty baby.." _

_ "She's long gone with the red shoes on gonna need another loving baby.." _

Charles was completely under the sirens' spells as he was the first to climb off Taima. The waterlily basically attached herself to him and began rubbing her hands on his broad shoulders then down to his chest. The fingers that were touching him sent shivers up and down his body. Her lavender scent was driving him wild to the point of him squeezing her ass then leaving a small smack to it. 

_ "Go to sleep little baby..Go to sleep little baby.." _

Arthur was second to follow who placed his hat and coat onto his horse. Her hands wrapped around his necktie and pulled him closer to him. Her lips barely touched his which made his body almost melt from wanting to take her behind the boulder and screw her senseless. She her thumb over his mouth which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Her lips were a bright pink that he imagined wrapped around him in all different ways. Arthur ran his hands up and down her back till she lifted her leg up to him. 

Poor Javier was the last man trying to fight off the last waterlily spell. His hands were gripping onto the horn as the waterlily stood right next to Boaz with a jug of moonshine in her hand. 

_ "Go to sleep little baby..go to sleep little baby..." _

"Guys. Shouldn't we be gettin' back to camp..I mean. We've got..all.." She exposed herself and Javier almost slipped off his horse from shock. But he gave in..and gave it hard to her. 

Javier slid off his horse and allowed her to grab him. The waterlily turned herself around and placed her arms around him. She smelled of honey and soap which made his eyes roll back in lust. Her body slid up and down his body making his eyes almost roll back in lust. When his eyes looked down she placed the bottle of alcohol into his mouth and he began drinking it. Wait no.. no! 

"Look lady.. I shouldn't.." She shoved the alcohol bottle back into his mouth and was forced to swallow it down. She removed the jug from his mouth which allowed him to react to the god awful taste of the moonshine. He shook his head as she shoved the bottle back into his mouth. 

_ "Go to sleep little baby...go to sleep little baby.." _

_ "You and me and the devil make three gonna leave no other lovin' baby.." _

Charles had the waterlily dragging him to one of the large boulders that were on the river. She pushed him down onto the boulder and her hands travelled up his chest slowly till she reached the top of his shirt. His body belonged to hers and he was going to let her take control. Once the shirt was off she kept rubbing his body to make him more at ease. 

Arthur hasn't felt these kinds of touches in such a long time. He was already ready to bend her over one of the boulders and want more of this ecstasy..But her voice..her touches. Damn he was under her spell and he knew it. Did he care? Absolutely not. Her lips then moved over to his neck and barely touched him to get him even more worked up. His pants we're gettin more tighter than a drum which was causing his member to hurt. 

Javier was completely and utterly drunk from all the moonshine he was forced to drink. She wouldn't stop lifting the jug into his mouth till he was almost falling over from it. The jug was dropped down into the water as she turned herself around and allowed his hands to group her. 

_ "Come lay bones on the alabaster stones and be my everlovin' baby"  _

The sound of slapping skin, groans and moans were flowing through the woods even more loud than the water lilies singing 

_ "Go to sleep you little baby..go to sleep you little baby..." _

_ You and me and the devil makes three gonna leave no other lovin' baby _

"Javier.." His vision was blurry as a woman was floating down from above to him. Her hair flowing and her touch reaching out. 

“Javier….” Amelia...is what he saw floating to him as her hand landed on his bare chest. 

"Javier! Javier!" Amelia yelled as she vanished from his view. 

“JAVIER!” A rush of cold water landed onto him for him to shoot up from the ground. To then throw up from the amount of moonshine he just consumed. Then looking down to see himself naked as the day he was born! 

"What the hell happened? Where are my clothes? Where's Boaz? What the hell happened!?" He turned around to see Amelia standing before him with her clothes in her hand and slightly shaking her head. Javier looked to see Arthur was now being woken up by Hosea also splashing cold water onto his face. Charles was awake and was getting himself dressed. 

"Hosea.. I had this beautiful dream about this woman..she...where's my clothes?" Arthur asked as Hosea was beginning to laugh at them. I quickly put on my pants so Amelia wouldn’t happen to get anymore of my body. God this is so fucking embarassing! How the hell did I let this happen! 

"You meet New Hanover's friendly water lilies. And all three of you happened to not realize that three pretty ladies singing a song and washing laundry by the river is a bad thing." Amelia was trying not to laugh at us for being naked and tricked by damn water lilies!

"We got tricked by damn Water Lilies! Where's our money? Where's our horses?" Arthur yelled getting up from the mud. 

"Yes Arthur you did get tricked by water lilies. You're lucky Hosea and I caught up to them and you three before they came back to send you to the sheriff for your bounty. They also almost got away with all the money you stole from the bank coach. Now get dressed please!” Hosea laughed as he tossed down Arthurs clothing. 

And the ride of shame began for the three of the boys….Especially now that Hosea had a minute to gather everything that just happened to give them a stern talking’. Which led to the three of them feeling absolutely ashamed for getting distracted like that. 

“You three should know better than to act so unprofessional! How dare you make a mistake just like that! Charles I know you’re still new with us but I thought you were smarter than that! You three could’ve been turned into the law and got us all into trouble!” I was riding far behind the group as my head was beginning to hurt. 

So far the ride back to the ranch has been..well.. FUCKING UNPLEASANT! OH MY GOD THEY WILL NOT STOP ARGUING! I'M SO DAMN TIRED OF THEM ARGUING OVER WHOSE FAULT IT IS FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES. I've got a massive headache from them arguing' and I'm about done! About? No I am done! I could be on a nice fishing trip but now I’m playing rescue! 

"You're the one who wanted to go see who was singing that song Arthur!" 

"Well you were the first one off your horse!" I was about to just ride off. I could be actually doing some work not rescuing a bunch of outlaws from the local woodland whores. 

"I told you guys we should've left in the first place! So technically it's both of your faults so you two idiotas should be feeling bad." 

"Alright then Javier. You shouldn't have let that water lily shove all that moonshine down your throat and actin' like you were all innocent in it." Arthur chuckled as I squeezed the reins as tight as I could. Smoke was coming out of my ears and my brain was pounding like a drum! 

"Will you three just shut the fuck up!” I yelled as everyone stopped riding to turn their heads toward me. 

“It's all your damn fault because of that member in between your legs because you can't fucking control it! So instead of just fighting amongst yourself over whose fault it is, take control of your penis and your problem will be solved!" I barked as I turned Hans' head and flicked the reins to move up from the rest of the group. Just control your fucking penis. How hard can it be!?!?

None of them said a word after my little moment as I motioned them to continue to ride. I think I have some sort of right to be pissed at the moment! THey just ruined my fishing trip! Javier rode back with me as I kept my mouth shut. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Sorry? SORRY! I JUST SAW YOU NAKED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO BE ENTICED BY THE WOODLAND WHORES! So much for being called Querido. Might as well call me cabrón now! 

We turned the corner to see a wagon flipped on its side in the middle of the ride. That wasn't there when we came through..I pulled the reins as movement was movin' through the trees. Shit. 

"LOOK WHO WE FOUND! KILLEM BOYS!" Someone screamed out in the treeline as bullets rained on me. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I grabbed my repeater then jumped off Hans to roll myself to one of the rocks. I held my repeater up to the treeline and fired the first round at one of the O'driscolls. God damn these gloves! I can't get a clear shot because I'm busy messin' with these things! I threw off my gloves then back to shooting at the O'driscolls. 

Javier slid behind the rock next to me as I cocked the next bullet into the chamber. He grabbed my pistol from the holster and fired into the treeline. As much as I wanna scream at him and throw him into the river. This is..kind of hot in it's own way. 

"10 o'clock!" He yelled as I swung my repeater at 10 to see two of them comin' out of the woods. I fired one round into his kneecap, then the second one went straight through his throat. I looked out of the corner to see them keep comin' out of the woods. 

"3 o'clock!" I yelled as I kept firing to my left. 

"So is it always a habit of you guys gettin' in gun fights when just ridin' down a simple road?" I asked as I bent down back behind the rock. 

"Not exactly." He emptied the pistol then quickly began to reload it. Jesus how many are there? I shot up from the rock to keep firing at the men that kept runnin' out of the woods. 

"A thank you would be a nice start." He blurted out as I pulled out the clip from the repeater. 

"For what?" 

"Saving your life. This is your first shootout isn't it?" I looked at him who had a devilish smile hidin' behind his hair. I rolled my eyes and cocked the next bullet into the chamber. 

"Not even close to my first one. You just assume since I live a simple ranch life that I don't deal with outlaws, thieves, and O'driscolls am I right? You just assume that I live a shelter life is that it?" I shot the last round then the chamber popped out of the repeater.

"I'm not assuming anything querido." 

"And don't call me querido! You can call Anastasia and your damn waterlilies querido all you like because apparently querido means fucker!"

"So you're jealous of a prostitute and a waterlily?" 

"No!" 

"Then why so angry?" 

"You wanna know why I'm so angry? Do you wanna know why I'm so fucking angry Javier!?" I screamed as an O'driscoll was running up to us. Oh for fuck sake! I flipped the gun around in my hand so I was holdin' onto the barrel of the gun. Once he was close enough I swung the handle against his head as hard as I could. 

"Yes tell me why you're angry!" 

"Because I don't enjoy being teased by some man who I thought was actually lookin' at me like I was some kind of person! _ *shoots another O'driscoll* _ Most men look at me Javier and they want what I've got which is my land! I know you and I haven't really had some one on one time with each other that didn't last longer than a couple of minutes at a time. But I thought there was somethin' very different about you that could be a game changer for me. As always that's some stupid  _ *Shoots another O'driscoll* _ fantasy for me because every man that comes into my life just wants what I got and I don't have time to be dealing with men like that anymore." The chamber popped out of the repeater and I pulled out my last chamber for the repeater. He squatted there with his eyes widened and almost his head was down after my speech. The gunfire died down immediately as my head slowly rose up from behind the rocks to see if anyone was still alive. 

"That's why I'm angry Javier. So you can see why it's so damn difficult for me. And now I feel like a fool for squattin' here screaming at you. Just I'm very angry..Look. I guess..Maybe we started everythin' off the wrong foot..I'm willin to..” 

A singular bullet went straight through her stomach then collapsing into his arms. Her unconscious body was beginning to bleed all over as the O’Driscoll came running from behind the tree. He pulled out his pistol to shoot him directly in the head. 

“Amelia!” 

“AMELIA!”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The beginning of the chapter is very graphic. Mentions of blood and other nasty things. After the italics it calms down a lot. Enjoy!**

Ouch. 

Is what I would describe the bullet piercing into my body. Holy hell this hurt a lot more than I thought it would! Oof. This reminds me that I don’t have any form of will, last testimony, or even named the right person to take over the farm. Maybe I should focus on the fact that I’ve just collapsed into Javier's body because there’s a hole in my body! Right! Back to it! 

“Amelia!” Javier screamed directly in my ear as I placed my hand on the open wound that was squirting and flooding out of my body. 

“Stop screaming in my ear!” I yelled as everyone else decided to join us behind the log. Oh fuck god this hurts! Just remain calm! Murdoc got shot! You’ve dealt with this kind of stress before. EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO MYSELF! 

“Okay okay. Anyone got a shotgun shell that hasn’t been used yet?” Asking as Charles reached to his gunbelt and held a shell. 

“God this really fucking hurts! Fuck fuck. Open it up and dump some of the powder on the wound. We can deal with the bullet stuck in me later. Javier you got a match?” 

“There they are!” A thick Irish accent echoed as we all stood still. 

“Shit! We gotta hurry! Arthur keep an eye out on us!” Hosea ordered as Arthur got up from the ground to run behind one of the trees. 

“Wait we can’t cauterize it with the bullet still in it!” The three of them looked down at me as gulped. 

“Pull it out then burn it.” Ordering them as I began unbuttoning my shirt for them to pull the bullet out. 

“If it looks shallow enough I can reach in and just pull it out. If it’s any deeper we’ll just have to make a break for the ranch.” Hosea told them as he looked at the wound while I began to prepare myself for the bullet pulling. 

“Javier, are you a religious man?” Asking him as I looked up to him. 

“Only for my mother and sister.” 

“Send a prayer up for me Javier. Please because this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.” I held on his hand as he kissed my forehead. 

“En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.” Doing the sign of the cross as I tried to slow down my breathing to not panic. 

“Jesús, Hijo de Dios, a Ti que fuiste enviado por el Padre para asumir nuestra debilidad, te pedimos que nos acompañes en este momento de crisis.”

“The bullet is right there. Not too far deep but...but enough for me to grab it.” Jesus Christ he’s literally going to pull out the bullet. It’s what has to be done because if not I will die! In the middle of the woods surrounded by a bunch of God damn O’Driscolls! I will not be dying at this moment! 

“Salvador Misericordioso, ayuda y consuela a los enfermos, para que al recobrar la salud puedan alabarte. Médico Divino, acompaña a nuestros proveedores de cuidado para que al servir con paciencia puedan sanar debidamente.” Javier was now whispering the prayer as he was trying to keep me calm from exploding in pain and screaming from agony. 

“Charles hold her legs. You ready?” Charles gripped my legs tightly as Javier practically tucked me into his chest while I nodded. 

“Wait!” Not going to lie thank god! 

“Charles apply pressure. It’s actually broken into two pieces!” Charles let go of my legs to pounce on the wound and start applying pressure. 

“Okay Javier. Get the matches and hold onto her cause she’s gonna start flapping around like a fish. Charles dab some of the gunpowder on the wound so we can stop from an infection from growing.” Hosea ordered as Javier pulled out his matches to hand to Hosea. My head was becoming a little light as black dots were beginning to appear in my eyes. 

“Amelia. I’m sorry.” Hosea apologized as I was staring directly into his eyes. 

“Just do it!” Yelling at him for Charles got back down on my legs. 

The small amount of matches were ignited as I watched the flame move closer to my body. Just think of something nice. Ummm what’s nice! Morning dew! Ummmm..a field! With tall grass where I can sit and feel the sun on my body. Riding in the forest and listen to the beautiful sounds of nature. 

“Fuente de Eterna Sabiduría, guía a nuestros líderes para que al buscar remedio puedan seguir tu luz. Cristo, el Ungido, protégenos en cuerpo y espíritu, para que al salir ilesos del daño seamos librados de toda afl icción.” 

Hosea stopped as he kept staring at the matches instead of cauterizing the wound! Hosea if you don’t do this I am going to die here and now! C’mon on old man I’m ready for this!

“Hosea!” Javier yelled as I let go of Javier to snatch the fucking matches from him. Squashing the matches into my skin AND BOOM GOES THE FUCKING DYNAMITE HOLY SHIT! 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH GOD!” I could feel the pain from the tip of my nose all the way down to my toes! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! 

“AH GOD!” Charles climbed over to make sure I actually got the flame onto the wound. God..I hope I just saved myself. My head slumped back as my hand that held the once lit matches fell onto the ground. 

“Tú que vives y reinas con Dios Padre, en unidad del Espíritu Santo, un solo Dios verdadero,

por los siglos de los siglos.” 

  
  


_ Amén. _

  
  


_ Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.  _

_ For thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. _

_ Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies.  _

_ Thou anointest my head with oil, my cup runneth over. _

_ Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:  _

_ And I will dwell in the house of the lord forevermore _

_ The pain evaporated from my body as I felt a large breath entire my body as if I was underwater for a long time. But I’m not wet. What is this place? Where am I? And why is it warm? I figured the afterlife There’s no way I’ve died and gone to heaven! No I haven’t died! My last moments were me bleeding out in Javier's arms! No matter what in my life I will be dying in my bed warm underneath a big blanket! Not in the middle of the god damn woods when an O’Driscoll shot me! _

_ Opening my eyes to see cotton style clouds as they were swimming past my eyes. But it wasn’t the heartlands. I’m not quite sure where I am but it's beautiful. It was a gorgeous field filled with these gorgeous purple flowers all over the field. One small tree was right in the middle of the field as I laid back down on my back.  _

_ I have died haven’t I? I haven’t..there’s..no... _

_ What is that? What the hell is that? _

_ It’s wingspan was gigantic! A lot larger than a hawk.  _

_ An Eagle?  _

_ No a Golden Eagle. A feather fell off of his wings as it began floating down to me. Sitting up for it to lightly land in my lap. The beautiful mixture of colors shined a little as I picked it up to then see the eagle land on a dead tree right in front of me. It stared directly at me as it landed on the one dead tree to keep eye contact with me. I began to slowly approach it as it couldn’t keep it’s eyes off me. _

_ “Amelia.” A voice echoed for me to stop walking. Who was that? It sounded like Hosea. Hosea? Turning my attention back to the eagle whose head was sticking out a little. There’s no way an eagle is talking to me. That’s not how this works from my understanding.  _

_ Since when do animals talk in the afterlife? What on earth is going on!!! Is this what it’s like getting into heaven? Or hell? Is this an omen that my consciousness is forming some sort of inner personal message that I need to follow when I break through and come back to reality? How am I thinking like this when I’ve been shot! _

_ It’s over isn’t it? All my hard work just now tossed into the fire because some damn idiot shot me? Life is nothing but a brief moment in the world… _

_ I stood only a foot away from the eagle. It began flapping its wings. Is this death? Is death coming to snatch me away? Am I meant to soar with this eagle for eternity? Death comes and goes like the changing of seasons...death is cold..and then eventually it becomes warm again. No...no no I’m not ready! I have so much still to do!  _

_ Backing away from the eagle for it began flapping its wings to take flight. He flew right before my own head as I watched it fly off into the clouds. The clouds engulfed the eagle from my view as I watched the clouds continue to flow through the sky.  _

_ No..no it’s not my time yet to die.  _

_ Oh….  _

_ Oh no… _

I could feel my throat starting to move up and down while my stomach began spinning in circles rapidly. My lips were beginning to tingle as I felt it slowly move up my body. I began coughing a little till it reached the top of my throat and coughed out of my mouth a tiny bit. Please let there be a bucket next to my bed! Leaning over the side of the bed to see an empty bucket. Oh thank...It spewed out of my mouth into the bucket for me to start coughing a little bit more up. 

“Just let it out.” Charles? Javier? It was extremely hard to see as my vision was extremely blurry. I felt his hand rubbing my back for the word to slowly become less blurry in my eyes. 

Somehow that was feeling better. I waited a few more seconds to make sure a second wave wasn’t going to come up. Ah that felt better. Oh yes that feels so much better now. And there comes the pain ow ow ow. 

“You okay?” Charles asked as I nodded. 

“Yeah I think so..thank you.” He helped me back into bed for him to hand me a glass of water to wash around the inside of my mouth. 

“Let me get the doctor.” He scurried out of the room as I stared up at the ceiling waiting for the doc to come in. I mean. Is that normal to puke up whatever this was after getting shot in your abdomen? I hope so! 

The doctor was the only one who came in then shutting the door behind him. Okay good I didn’t want the entire house plus whoever else is waiting downstairs to come in and see me like this. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Oh fantastic. Being shot was a wonderful experience that I can’t wait to do it again?” Need to hold back on the sarcasm. 

“Thought so. Javier told me that you threw up and now you’re wide awake. Where’s the vomit?” I pointed on the bucket on the ground as he walked over to look. I don’t even wanna know what color it came up as. Oh I bet it’s bad oh I bet it is bad!

“Well luckily it’s not fresh blood. It was a mixture of stomach acid and old blood from what I’m assuming was just leftover from the surgery.” Oh..okay so we’re still okay and not dying. That’s good to know. 

“You did give us a scare for the first two days. Had to keep you in ice to keep your fever down. But as you can see you pulled through. Not to mention they’ve got this new thing called an ivy that keeps your hydrated. Made my own little formula after seeing a demonstration in Saint Denis.” What the hell is an IV? I know he doesn’t mean poison ivy. Looking over to my right to see a needle in my arm and a long tube. What the hell? 

“We’re really getting ahead of the times.” He pulled out his thermometer to then stick it in my mouth underneath my tongue. His hand was placed on my forehead to make sure I didn’t have a fever. I don’t think I do otherwise I would be in a lot more pain. A minute later he pulled it out of my mouth to read it. 

“98.5. We’ll take that as a good sign. Would you mind if I took a look at the scarring?” He asked as I nodded my head. He took a pair of scissors and began cutting the bandage on the opposite side of my body. Hopefully it’ll be healing nicely and I don’t have to go into surgery. Obviously if I’m not dazed or confused I must be doing decently. 

“Still healing which is good. I’m not seeing any pus coming out or even gangrene smell. But it still needs to get good airflow so we’ll leave it open for a little bit. Caroline.” He yelled as she was bursting through the door with a bowl of water and a lot of hand towels and bandages on her shoulder. 

“Oh thank goodness Amelia.” She sped walked over to the bedside to put down the bowl of water. 

“Pat around the wound lightly and make sure she stays in bed for about a month.” A MONTH? I HAVE A RANCH TO RUN AND YOU THINK I’M GOING TO JUST LAY HERE FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH! 

“Absolutely not Doc. There’s no way I can sit here for about a month when I have a whole ranch to run!” 

“You don’t have much of a choice. You could just stitch and cause much more damage.” Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it! I’m going to go absolutely crazy! Someone is gonna have to atleast carry me down the stairs and onto the porch. 

“It’ll be alright Amelia. We’ll somehow get you out of the house for some fresh air.” Caroline reassured as I let out a big sigh. 

“What happened anyway?” The Doc asked as I watched Caroline beginning to make one of the hand towels wet. 

“O’Driscolls ambushed us on our way fishin’. Fucking bastards ah ah ah.” That’s a little hot! 

“Sorry that it’s too hot. Had to follow the doctors orders.” Of course she did. Sighing as I endured the few minutes of hot water on my skin. Yes I sound like a baby and I have the right to do so cause I was just shot! A few days ago apparently. Need to get my mind off of this incident and make sure my ranch hasn’t fallen to pieces. 

“How’s everything Caroline?” 

“Oh just fine. Don’t worry it has fallen apart into a million pieces.” Oof she knows me so well Ah ah hot hot hot! 

“I’m going to grab a cup of coffee. Caroline you got it from here?” The Doc asked as she nodded. Once the Doc left Caroline helped me to sit up so she could wrap me up. 

“It might surprise you but a few of the boys have been working around a little to help Murdoc and I. Especially Javier who's been here the most.” I think...I think I owe him an apology about the whole water lily situation. It wasn’t fair for me to blow up like that..which led to me getting shot so I think an apology is owed. 

“What happened with everyone else? Are they okay?” Obviously Charles is alive because he just witnessed me puking up leftovers. But Hosea. I know he couldn’t burn me so I wanna make sure he’s somewhat okay. I can’t imagine that was super easy having to literally charcoal your own niece. 

“Well when they brought you back. Hosea and Murdoc dragged you up the stairs to here and I luckily they stopped the bleeding at the moment. When the doc came everyone waited in the living room. They waited all night till the Doc came out and gave the good news that you 're going to pull through. And I mentioned how they’ve been helping around here so often. So much for them being a tough gang they’re a bunch of sweethearts.” That’s one word I thought I would never describe them. 

Before I could reply the door slowly cracked open as a certain slow moving dog came walking into the bedroom. He was whimpering the entire way in till he put his front paws on the bed and was wiggling his way towards me. 

“Hi my baby.” Smiling as I wanted to reach over and help him onto the bed. Caroline walked over and picked his butt up to allow him onto the bed. Kilgore began sniffing my face to then start licking my cheeks. 

“Yes yes I’m okay.” He did a little circle on the bed then got himself comfy while resting his head on my thigh. Caroline was finishing up the last layer of my new bandage as he fell fast asleep. That heavy snoring of his somehow makes me feel a little better about everything. Just look at my old man! All tuckered out from doing absolutely nothing. 

Someone knocked on the door as I looked up at Caroline. I shrugged my shoulders as he pinned the bandages together. 

“C’mon in.” I felt the padding to make sure it was tight enough but not too tight. Javier stuck his head through the door as I looked over at him to give him a soft sort of shameful smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Javier asked as Caroline double checked the wrap to make sure it was tight. She helped me lay back down for Kilgore to shift his position so place his head in my armpit. 

“Better now.” Telling him as he came into my room and sat down in the chair that was next to my bed. 

‘I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes. I’ll bring you up some water and your medicine.” We waited for Caroline to leave the room as I started figuring out what I should be saying. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I yelled at you over some whore and a water lily. I'm just a fool and I should've handled that a lot better than I did..it wasn't fair on your end because you were obviously drunked up by them..” Shifting my body a little bit to get more comfortable. 

"Don't apologise amor. You're not a fool.. Not even close to a fool in any way. I should’ve...oh it’s my fault anyway.” Say what? Why would it be his fault? It’s my temper that got me shot! 

“This isn’t your fault. Technically it’s no ones fault besides those dumb O’Driscolls who thought it would be a great idea to attack us like that. And look who won.” I chuckled but stopped to see that wasn’t cheering him up. 

“Sorry.” 

An awkward silence plowed into the room as we both we’re trying to think of something to say to one another. I should thank him for keeping the ranch and should make sure he’s doing okay and everything else. 

“Are you doing okay?” He took off his hat and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed. 

“I was so worried when you collapsed into my arms I thought….I thought you died there for a minute till I felt your hand squeeze my shoulder. I forgot how cruel death can be towards a person.” I bet he has a lot more experience in death than I do. 

I wonder if he saw anything. Not the eagle but maybe a fox..or a buck..a wolf? Something at least makes me feel a little less mad about myself. 

“Did you see anything?” He looked confused about my question. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like an animal of some sorts?” An eyebrow raised as I shook my head. That’s it I’m crazy. But I’ll go deal with that later after I physically put myself back together. 

That stupid silence drapped over us again. This...I don’t even know what to say at this moment and I’m becoming a little tired somehow after sleeping for a few days. Javier reached over to my left hand to grab it softly as his thumb began going in circles. 

“Amelia I’m just going to be honest with you because I get the feeling I can. I would like a chance to restart with you because you're too wonderful of a person to just let go over one stupid event that I even told those other two that we should've left those ladies alone.” He paused for his head to face down. 

“I’m...I’m sorry…” 

“Please stop apologizing. It’s not your fault and I don’t blame you, Charles, Arthur, or Hosea. These things like this happen but let’s just be grateful that I’m not dead. Although pretty damn close but not yet.”

“Look at me Javier. Please.” Asking him as I moved my hand out of his holding to place it on his cheek. 

“I promise. I don’t blame you and I don’t think I ever will for this.” He leaned into my hand as Caroline came in with the bottle of medicine. 

“Alright you two. Time for her to get her medicine and get some rest. It’s Hosea’s turn next.” I could never blame him..it was never his fault. Javier got up from the side of the bed to watch him leave the bedroom. 

Caroline had the spoon with the medicine as I slurped it down. Oh ew ew ew! God this tastes like piss! God I could feel it going down my throat slowly and it burned all the way down till it dropped into my stomach. 

“Oh good god Caroline that was disgusting’.” 

“Yeah but it’ll put you right to sleep and work on keeping an infection away.” Fair enough. 

“C’mon Javier. It’s not like she’s going anywhere.” Javier nodded as he got up from where he was sitting as we continued to make eye contact. My right hand waved bye to him as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. 

_ Two Weeks Later.  _

I will say this. Though being stuck in bed has made me fall behind in my work, I’ve gotten back into the fiddle a little bit. This might surprise you but my papa played the fiddle so I decided to take it up again. When I was a teenager I used to play it but obviously when I got this place I couldn’t play it as much. It’s been coming back to me over these two weeks and I’ve really missed playing. 

Now I am aware of how far behind it’s been making me in my work. Trust me I’ve written six letters to everyone that I’ve been working with that I will not be training for at least a month. So far no one has said anything? Guess they’re willing to wait which is a good thing because in another three or four weeks I’ll be back at it. Fully recovered or not because I can’t stand looking at these walls anymore!

So I've been thinkin' about somethin. Shooting' with a certain companion that now has feelings for me. It was kind of hot the way we shot at those O'driscolls and it just made my stomach into knots. Too soon. But..I know I do some side bounty hunting'..But a side outlaw could be just as fun and the pay would be much better. It’s not that we're in debt here on the ranch. Oh no there is no sign of debt coming from myself. But a little extra cash around the house never hurt. 

Maybe. Just maybe. I could ask him if he would be interested in teaching me how to be such a dangerous outlaw just like him. Maybe even a better one that he is. I did have a great teacher in the art of guns. 

I don't want him to see me as this dumb..weak...stupid ranch girl who gets shot once and is stuck in bed. He could date any of those women back in camp because they're thieves and probably gunslingers. But I want him to see this woman before him as a kick ass woman who can make men her personal bitch! If he stops by today I will ask him about it. 

And..I wanna spend more time with him and kind of get to know him a little more and not just some guy who I let into my home. Who also carried me up a flight up stairs with my blood just covering him. I wanna make this work between us because I can see something wonderful in him. 

I grabbed the newspaper off the nightstand then began flipping through the newspaper and skimmed through some of the columns. Oh I completely forgot about the auction comin' up in another month. Welhen and Schrute should be delivering' all their pigs once they get back from Boston. It's actually been a while since I've heard from either of them. Usually they call, send a telegram, or a letter arriving at my door. Maybe I should give them a call or somethin'. 

Welhen and I go long ways back. When I mean long, I mean even before him and I were even born. His family and mine moved out to New Hanover together and started providing each other with their farming. At first it was chicken eggs for fresh vegetables. Now I just pay for whatever supplies I need for the farm. Which is usually hay or one of their pigs for dinner. 

Back to the main story. So his family and mine moved to New Hanover and prospered nicely as the town of Valentine was beginning to grow nicely. He was born first. Actually he and I we're only born two days apart. We grew up together and he was my only friend at the time because one there wasn't a school here yet, two not a lot of other ranchers or farmers have arrived to New Hanover yet. So basically it was just him and I for the longest time. 

The original plan that was made out by our families was for him and I to get married and pop out some uglies to make both of the families proud. Even if his mom didn't enjoy my mother and I for being..well..a "greaser". But plans changed when more farmers began moving out here and Welhen began showing his..true side. 

More farmers with their families we're arriving in New Hanover which started making things more interesting for Welhen. His first boyfriend was the name of Jimmy Gavlik who still lives in New Hanover. It was going great for them at first because they could spend time together working, hunting, and when we would have get-togethers with all the ranchers in the area. Till his family we're about to move back to Boston because of financial issues and his grandfather was dying of some sort of heart disease. Jimmy didn't exactly take it well and to this day is still heartbroken over the fact and refuses to get involved with any sort of event we hold for all the ranchers. 

When Welhen and his family moved back to Boston. Schrute moved himself out here and bought the old farm. And it was like this instant attraction to each other. Like the kind of attraction that no words were spoken. The kind of romance people write and dream about for all the ages. Welhen and Schrute spent their final days together before Welhen moved to Boston. They actually kept this a secret from me till I found them..in my barn.. Naked as they way they were born. It was an eye shocker and I was pissed for about three days. Not because of who he was.. WAS BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I READ MY FAVORITE BOOKS AND WENT THERE TO RELAX! 

When Welhen moved to Boston for a brief time. Schrute and I became best friends and helped me through my mom leaving us and my father passing away. Which led to me helping him with Welhen living across the country. So our friendship has been built on just helping each other through emotions. Welhen and Schrute kept writing to each other but it wasn't enough for them and who could blame them. Relationships are already hard enough then adding the huge distance is hard enough. When he moved to Boston and wanted to be with each other so badly they we're willing to do anything to be together. Being the nice person I am and how much Welhen means to me since family. I decided to help them so they would be able to see each other. Which meant using me as an excuse because he "loved" me terribly. 

So every two weeks he would take a train back out here and would spend the entire time with each other and was having the time of their life. But as all good things come to an end when his mom began asking to see me. First off the women never liked me because of me being part greaser. Second was the fact that I had no interest in having a relationship until I felt like it was the right person. Third was that I spoke my mind way too much and she didn't find that appealing for any women. So my butt was dragged all the way to Boston twice so we could keep his relationship a secret. The first trip was nice actually. Boston is definitely a place I would go back to for a good time. Second trip. Not so good. She said that me being alive was a terrible mistake and that being a filthy Mexican is just an insult to all Americans and those who fought in Texas. In return for her cruel words I broke her gramophone into a few pieces and told her to rot in hell. 

Welhen decided to permanently move back to New Hanover and told his mom that he was living with me and going to marry me. Which was a stupid lie just so him and Schrute could live happily ever after. The only people who know about their love is actually me. The rest of New Hanover believes that they're related in some kind of way. Or they're step brothers. It's amusing because I know exactly what's going on and it's just funny that's all. Except..it was a little odd to see Welhen staring at Bill when they came to drop off their horses. 

Flipping through to find the article about The Harriman Alaska Expedition was going to set off in a few more days. Ya know I’ve heard it's an absolutely gorgeous way up north there. I think I should take a hunting trip up there next year or the year after that.

"What the hell Amelia!” My bedroom door burst open as I threw the newspaper at whoever was coming in. BEDROOM KNIFE BEDROOM KNIFE!

“Hey! Amelia it’s us!” Welhen tossed the paper on the ground as I caught my breath. 

“That scared the shit out of me! I’m a woman! Knock on the damn door next time!” 

“We leave you alone for a week or so to see you in bed with a hole in your body! Next time I'm staying here so that you don't end up dead. Caroline told us you got shot so mind tellin’ us why the hell you thought it would be a good idea to get shot!" Schrute laughed as I Welhen folded my paper back up to toss on the bed. 

"Well you'd be surprised. But I fought off some O'driscolls that ambushed a few of us when we went on a huntin trip." I smiled as they sat down on my bed. 

"Good gracious women. You need to make less dangerous huntin' trips from now on unless you're huntin' for rabbits or even air. Air won't leave that big of a hole. Let me see it!" Schrute exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m not lifting up my shirt for you Schrute. Go get yourself shot if you wanna see a scar. Did Boston make you completely mad this quickly?" I asked as I reached for my glass of water. Welhen grabbed it for me as Schrute laid down on my bed with his head restin' on my legs.

"You have no idea how glad I was to get back out here and away from that dreadful woman. She wouldn't stop asking "Where's my grandchildren? Where's a wife? Where's this? Where's that?" It was like listenin' to a broken gramophone Amelia!" He groaned as I took a drink of my water. 

"Look I know you guys hate my mother but go easy on her, she's about to pass on and I don't need you guys bath mouthing her." Welhen complained as I chuckled. 

"I'll give that woman a sense of respect once she apologizes for calling' me a greaser, mistake, abomination to the American dream, and a harlet. So when she apologizes for that then I will be nice to her. Wait. Didn't you pack your flask like I told you too?"

"Oh he did more than that Amelia. He drank an entire bottle of fine scotch and almost exposed our life to my own mother who already was getting suspicious that I brought him to Boston in the first place. So him almost yellin' "I take care of your son more than you ever could" was just a brilliant scene." Welhen stood against the wall as I narrowed my eyes at Schrute. All my hard work keepin' them together was I guess for absolutely nothin! 

"God Schrute you had one job and it was to be there a friend who was visitin' family who lived in Boston. God it's like workin' with a child." I told him as I pulled my blanket up from under his back. 

"Well maybe I'm just tired of hidin' from the world! Maybe I don't want to live in a world where I don't have to hide anymore and I can love my man without someone lookin' at me like some kind of diseased monster." Schrute complained as I sunk into my bed. 

"Maybe in another hundred years you guys can even hold hands in public. But if you wanna get strung up by the people of Valentine, or the KKK that began leaking around here recently then by God go for it Schrute. I'll make sure your burial is peaceful and everyone gets shitfaced drunk just how you wanted it dear friend." I faked smiled as I crawled under the blanket. 

"God you're no help Amelia. Why can't you just agree with me on this for once in your life instead of crawling under your blanket." He moved the blanket from my head which made me groan a little. 

"Because every time you mention this I have to remind you that it's a horrible idea because you will get shot and I'm not in the mood to deal with a funeral! So please go express your love to these dumb rednecks and get burned like a witch. Now let me go to bed because I've been wounded!" I snatched my blanket back and placed it over myself. 

"Look you two. I'm so glad you guys are back and once I'm healed up I will come visit and you can chew my ear off. Just let me sleep so I can get better. Now get out." I threw the blanket over my head and Schrute pulled it off. I really don’t feel like dealing with this kind of bull shit right now. It feels like a conversation I have with them once a month. 

“Were not done with this conversation!” Schrute I might have a hole in my abdomen but I will still kick your ass for disrespecting me in my own god damn house! 

“Oh I think you are cabrón. She said she wanted to be left alone and I think it would be nice to let the lady rest after such an injury like that sir." Javier appeared out of the blue as he walked into my bedroom. Are those orchids? 

"Who the hell are you?" Welhen moved in front of him and was tryin' to tower over him. Which I could tell was already goin' to end badly. Javier is gonna kick his ass and I'm not in the mood to clean my room. He’ll end up kicking his ass with those orchids if he really wanted to. 

"Easy there Welhen. This is Javier. A very close friend of mine who I would appreciate it if you would take a few steps away from him please. I imagine you don't want your ass kicked in my house." I warned Welhen as he took a few steps back away and Schrute climbed off my bed. They kept silent as they made their way out of my bedroom and stood in the doorway. Eye daggers were being thrown at each other between them as they slowly shut the door. 

"Guess I'll see you later?" I asked as the door shut and you could hear them running down the stairs...then out the door. 

Javier took off his sombrero then placed it on my bedpost. He grabbed my blanket from the floor and placed it back on my lap. Sitting down next to me as the orchids were placed on my lap as I held them up to smell them. 

“Thank you. For that and for these.” Smiling at him as he scooted himself closer to me. 

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he placed his hand on top of mine. 

"Much better now that they're gone and you're here. As much as I love them. They can get very energetic and it's too much for me." My hand was lifted for him to place a soft kiss on them. Holy hell I feel like one of those rich women down in Saint Denis that have men pinning after them! 

"Good." I could feel my cheeks turn a little red. 

“How's the fiddle coming along?” His head turned towards the nightstand where the fiddle and bow were sitting. 

“It’s going good. Sort of like getting on a horse after a while. You never forget how to ride, you just have to climb on.” Maybe we’ll play some duets eventually. Just another week or two getting back into it. 

"So..can I ask you somethin'?" 

"Of course."

"So hear me out on this. When I start feelin' better and can hold a gun again. I wanna go robbin' or plunderin' with you. To be completely honest with you Javier. It was kind of..well..hot when you and I we're fightin' off those O'driscolls yesterday. Now it doesn't have to be somethin' huge at first when it comes to it. A simple stagecoach could be day one for me. Then day thirty could be a bank. I don't know. I..god I sound like some kind of crazy puta. I just don't want you to look so weak to you because I got shot yesterday and now I'm stuck in bed. This makes me feel so weak in front of you and I'm not weak I swear." He was taken back at my idea. Look I know the timing isn’t exactly the best at the moment. But..ya know. 

“Did you forget the part when you used your gun as a bat and knocked that O’Driscolls teeth out? Or at the saloon where you peeled Tommy off me and almost throwing him across the room? Quierdo you’re not weak. Far from it. I would love it if you would ride with me on jobs when you’re back together in one piece. " He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. This is goin' to be a fun next few weeks once I finally get my life back together. 

“Plus I'd like to get to know you better instead of some plunderer who just witnessed me almost dying." I commented as he scooped me up into his lap. 

"That's only fair. So. What do you wanna know?" He asked as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Well for starters. I know you're from Mexico. Do you have any family? Brother..sisters? Any crazy girl I should be worried about that could come after me since I'm even touchin' you?" I chuckled but it wasn't a mutual expression. His face went from nice and warm to completely cold in a matter of seconds. Oh god too personal!?

"I'm sorry if that was too personal for me to ask..I'm sorry." 

"No. Don't apologize. I have a sister. And that's all I know about at the time being. It's just a part of my life that I don't exactly enjoy talkin' about." I get it. Sometimes discussing about the family hurts. 

"I understand. You can tell me whenever you're ready." Javier began leaning in closer to me as I could tell he was about to go try for a kiss. I...I kind of want to… 

“Amelia!” Caroline was coming up the stairs as he backed up to clear his throat. 

“Javier. Amelia I was thinking if you would like to make a try down the stairs to get some fresh air for at least a few minutes. Besides I’d like to wash the sheets.” Last time Caroline tried to drag me down the stairs we thought one of my stitches was busted and was going to bleed out. 

“I uh...umm. Sure. What’s it like outside?” Asking Javier as he got off the bed. 

“It’s a little chilly today but I think a long sleeve shirt or something will do.” Nodding as Caroline went into my closet to pull out a plaid shirt. 

“Would you mind waiting in the hall?” I mean. Yes I’ve seen him naked but I’m not at that stage yet. Plus I just happened to stumble upon him naked passed out by a river. He nodded as he left the room to close the door behind him. 

I was given a plaid shirt as I slipped it on to button up the shirt. I was then beginning to put on my pants slowly to make sure I didn’t cause any form of pain to myself. Buttoning them up as I then put on a pair of wool socks ready for outside. 

Okay. Okay. It’s been two weeks and we just tried this the other day and now I know I need to take it slow. My first few steps where the door was just fine as the pain was nowhere around. Good. Maybe I can go hunting next week. Opening the bedroom door to see Javier had his back against the wall. 

“You doin’ okay?” 

“Yes. I can walk. Just those stairs are gonna be fun.” Turning my head to face the stairs as I began prepping myself. I can do this. I can do this. 

“Why don’t you let me Amelia.” Huh wait what! Javier put his arm under my legs then against me back to pick me up in bridal style. 

“Oh my god.” I wrapped my arms around his neck as I looked directly at him. I couldn’t stop looking at him as we began descending down the stairs till I rested my head on his shoulder. His body heat was radiating off him as I could feel it even warming myself up! 

“You can put me down when we get down the stairs.” I told him but I don’t think he was going to do that. 

“About the time you make it outside we’ll have to go back inside.” I mean. He’s probably not wrong in the end. 

He kicked the storm door open which made me laugh as a nice gust of wind blew directly at me. I’ve missed the outside. The birds chirping, the smell of my horses, and of course just seeing the mountains. A white blanket was still laying ontop of those mountains which somehow comforted me. 

“It’s beautiful.” Blurting out to form a small smile. Looking back to Javier who turned his head to face mine as well. Is this when we kiss? Do we kiss? Do I kiss him? Does he kiss me? I mean he looks like he’s wanting to kiss me looks contemplated. 

“Why don’t we set you down right here?” He carried me over to the bench to place me down on it. He towered a little over me as we both didn’t let each other go for a brief moment. 

“Your eyes...they’re like cognac. So wild yet mysterious.” Mysterious? My eyes? Not sure if that’s something people tell me about my eyes but I’ll take it. 

Towering over me as we both began to share a passionate kiss between one another. He lifted me from the bench for my arms to wrap around his neck. Those beautiful sultry lips felt like it was bringing me back to life. 

His hands travelled up my back to hold me closer to him but not tight enough around to cause pain from the hole in my side. His lips travelled down to my neck as I buried myself into his neck as his touches felt wonderful. Till I felt him beginning to hold a little tighter which was beginning to press against the hole too hard. 

“Javi...Javi. Put me down.” Javier immediately stopped once I asked him and then it both clicked on what I just called him. But before talking about I was put down and made sure I was comfortable. 

“What did you call me?” I’m in trouble aren’t I?

“I’m sorry. It just came out of my mouth because it was starting to hurt.”

“You can call me that. Just..just no infront of Sean okay? I don’t need him calling me Javi when we’re around the campfire.” Our hands molded together as we continued to stare at one another.

We haven’t even been around each other a lot in order to determine these feelings on whether they’re just love or lust. But I’m okay with it at the moment. In my life I could use a little joy for the moment. Even if this is only for a week or two..it’s nice having someone who isn’t after my money or my ranch. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

God it feels so good to finally feel alive again. My wound is all healed up, I’ve been doing some light work about the place, and today we’re going on a hunt! Word reached my ear that Charles was planning a bison hunt and I have been itching to go riding around for a while. Pouring my cup as I watched someone walk up to the storm door and knock on it. 

“It’s open.” Yelling as I turned toward the spice rack to pull some fresh cocoa. Charles came in as he was fixing his bow on his back. 

“Good morning.” I sang as I grabbed the cocoa to sprinkle it in my coffee. 

“Good morning.” He stood on the other side of the island as I finished making my coffee. 

“Coffee?” Asking him as he nodded. Walking to the mug cupboard to grab another mug. 

“You can have that one. It’s got a little cocoa in it if that bothers you.” Telling him as I walked back over to the pot and poured a cup. 

“How’s your morning going Charles.” Asking as I could smell the breakfast casserole almost done. Yup I’ve been back in the kitchen working on my cooking because I also had plenty of time to read recipes. 

“Going good. Tracked a bison herd not too far from here and they’re grazing so they shouldn’t be going anywhere.” He began sniffing as I made my way over to the stove. 

“Hungry?” Asking as I opened it as the room was filled with the smell of eggs, sausage, cheese, and green pepper.

“Can’t go huntin’ on an empty stomach.” Placing it on the island as I walked over to the cabinet to grab two plates and forks. 

“I think I’ll be okay.” Hearing his stomach growl a little as I raised my eyebrow at him. Really? His stomach just told me to feed it and he’s going to stand there and tell me he’s not hungry 

“Just a small amount.” Motioning him to sit down on the stool as I scooped him up a plate and then myself a plate. 

“Please let me know if it isn’t any good.” He took a bite and looked like he was going to melt into a puddle. Mother always said the way to a man's heart is his stomach. 

“Thank you Amelia.” He had a small corner smile as I kept eating breakfast. 

“How’s it been over at the Overlook?” Asking him as I cut up another square for him to place it on his plate. 

“It’s going good. Everyone’s glad we made it out of the mountains and aren’t covered in snow from head to toe.” I bet. I’ve never been up there during a snowstorm and I plan on keeping it that way. Not that I don’t mind snow because it’s fun to play in and Traveller just loves jumping from the porch into the snow. 

“Good good.” I feel like I’m running out of things to say because it feels like talking isn’t his thing. Which is fair since no one likes a blabbermouth. 

We finished breakfast and cleaned it up for Charles to get my horse ready. Which may be a good thing due to the fact that I don’t want to cause anymore pain to my abdomen than I’ve already experienced. Filling up the canteen with water to then hear Caroline coming into the house. 

“Amelia what are you doin’?” Uh oh. Wait she’s not my mother! I’m perfectly capable of making my own damn decisions! 

“Just going out on a little hunting trip. Not doing anything physically demanding Caroline so don’t you worry.” Telling her to close the cap on the canteen and walking past her. 

“Be careful alright.” 

“Yes mom.” I chuckled to see her shake her head. Walking out to see Charles feeding Taima a sugar cube then picking up my rifle that was next to the rocking chair. My bandolier was dangling off the side of Hans as I stood next to Hans. This is either going to hurt really bad or just slightly. Wait a second. 

Leading Hans away from the porch to start having him lay down on the ground. Moving his front leg back as his body began to start going down towards the ground. Took him a minute but he laid down on the ground to almost roll over. Patting his stomach and back and calling him a good boy! He is the best of boys! Sitting down on the saddle as I held a super tight grip on the reins so I don’t get thrown off. 

“Up up!” Ordering as he got up from the ground as I kept myself pretty balanced from getting up. 

“Still got it Caroline!” I yelled as I made myself comfortable on Hans. 

“How did you learn to do that?” Charles asked as I pat his neck then getting into the saddle for a carrot. 

“Definitely an old family trick. I’ll teach you sometime.” Winking as I he quickly mounted up Taima. This will definitely be a nice huntin' trip because I kind of want to get to know Charles. Not because I have any interest in him. He has this nice calmness to him that is just nice to be around. 

We began ridin' north of the ranch to find the herd of Bison. Luckily I haven't had any trouble with this herd like Gattons farm did a few weeks ago. A herd of Bison we're bein' chased by a pack of wolves and they completely destroyed their fences which lead to some of their livestock to get killed. 

If I were to be honest. Charles kind of sticks out from the gang in my eyes. Not in a bad way of course. He's not a drunk, not a ruthless killer, very quiet and very peaceful. It's kind of nice to see someone like Charles in a world full of killers, rapists, and morons. So spite of all that. Why is he even in the gang? 

"So Charles. How'd you even get involved with Dutch's gang if you don't mind me askin'. From what I get off you..you're not really...how do I describe it?" 

"A ruthless killer?" 

"Exactly! I hope I didn't insult you or anythin'..if it did I'm so sorry." 

"You didn't insult me. But I've kind of been a wanderer for most of my life to be honest with you. Dutch found me and invited me into his gang and it was nice being offered a home for once. But to the ruthless killer part. I only kill when I need Amelia. Not everyone has to die in every sort of situation. Not everyone needs to get shot over something simple that can be fixed with words or just threatening them by gunpoint." Makes sense. "But we are a bunch of killers..despite of Dutch's talk. Hosea would agree with me on that statement along with some of the others in the gang." It's kind of comforting that not everyone in the gang thinks that killin' solves every single situation. 

We stopped at the top of the hill to see the herd moving quickly across the field. Somethin' has them spooked. I pulled out my binoculars and looked to see wolves we're chasin' them across the prairie. It's incredible to watch nature be this ruthless killer. Charles studied the herd carefully to make sure this was a good time to hunt the bison. 

"You're leadin' this hunt. What's the plan?" I asked as he studied the herd. 

"We wait for the wolves to finish up then we head in. If the wolves catch wind of us they'll come after us." He put down his binoculars then back in the horse satchel. The wolves got one Bison away from the herd and they began to slow it down to kill it. God I love mother nature. Just look at her work!

"Incredible." I said to myself as I took out my water canteen and took a sip. 

"What is?" 

"Nature. She's this beautiful killin' machine that we take way too advantage of. It's just interestin' to watch her work. God. Sorry that was a little wild out of my mouth." I chuckled at myself as I held the canteen out to him. He grabbed it and took a drink. 

"No it's fine. She is beautiful. My mother would tell stories on how her tribe would move with the bison. It's as if they lived as one with each other and wherever the Bison went her people went. They we're the center of all life and we couldn't survive without them. The bison provided her people everything, food, clothing, shelter. It was a lot of respect for the bison." 

"That's...wow. I think my people followed money in their life. Myself included. You know Charles. There's a Indian reservation up north of here led by Chief Rains Fall. I met him a few weeks ago when he bought one of my shires. I don't know if you would be interested..but I think you and him would get along nicely. I believe it's the Wapiti Reservation."

"Hold up they got one. Get ready." I looked back down at the herd to see them turning and running up the hill. I pulled out my rifle then to make sure there was a bullet in the chamber ready to go. 

"So just one bison should do for now. Unless you need more?" He asked as I placed my rifle on my thigh waitin for him to give me the signal. 

"Nope. One should do just fine. No need to kill more than we need and we can split the bison fifty fifty." I told him as I waited for him to start.

"I'll get them ringed in and you get one down. Okay? Clean as you can." He flicked the reins and began ridin' down to the herd. I followed as I held tightly onto my rifle. 

I rode down to the moving herd trying to spot one that was falling behind or one that got separated from the herd. You could feel the earth shaking as the bison we're runnin' across the hill side and it was a calming sound in it's own way. Charles began turning the herd to the left as a big one moved to the right of the herd. Perfect. I flicked the reins again then placed them on the horn so I could focus on my shot. All the air left my body as I pulled the trigger for the bullet to land directly through its head. Holy shit I wasn't expectin that to be so clean holy crap! I pulled back on the reins as Hans slowed down. Phew it's been a few weeks since I rode like that..kind of got my wound a little sore. 

"Good shot. You alright?" He asked as I placed my hand on the healed wound. 

“Yes. Just need a second. Shouldn’t have ridden that fast.” He got down to start cutting the bison. He glanced up then his eyebrow rose a little. His cuttin' began goin' faster. What's got his attention? I looked over as a scavenger bird landing behind the small hill. Why would one be so close after a really fresh kill? Even the wolves we're still busy with their kill and scavenger birds won't get too close if I remember correctly. 

Once he finished skinnin' the Bison. He placed it on the back of Hans and kept his view on the scavenger birds. Oh god what's wrong? He lead Taima as I followed him over to see confusion flood over his body. 

"No! They were shot and left for dead from what it looks like." He yelled as I rode closer to where he was standing. A dead Bison was laying before us as Charles was tryin' not to get angry. 

"Oh my god. Why..?" He handed me the reins of Taima as he was looking down and studying the tracks.”

"I don't know. I see some tracks so let's follow them." He climbed onto his horse and I began following Charles who was followin' the tracks. 

"And you're sure it wasn't animal?" I asked as I noticed his facial expression went from concerned to angry in a matter of seconds. Uh oh. I hope whoever is doin' this to the bison got trampled because they're gonna wish they did after Charles finds them. 

"No they've been shot. I just don't know why anybody would just leave them there to rot like that!" We made it onto the main path where a dead bison was laying on top of the hill. What the hell is going on? We slowed down as Charles got down from his horse to inspect the bison to make sure it was gunned down. We kept ridin' as a small camp was off to the left of us. Poachers..bastardos! There's gotta be some sort of clue of where they rode off too..just somethin'. I looked around then noticed smoke comin' from the north of us. 

"Charles. To the north of here is smoke. Maybe that's them!" I pointed as he looked at the smoke. 

"That's gotta be them. C'mon." He climbed back onto Taima and rode hard towards the smoke as I followed behind.

"Bastards! Just killin' for fun!" 

"But I thought you killed people?" 

"I don't kill for fun Amelia. I kill when I need to!" He barked at me which made my eyes widen. He's an angry bear..a really angry bear. He's gonna kill those poachers and tear them up. Another bison came into our view as Charles wanted to check one last time to make sure it was shot instead of hunted. 

"Look! More dead bison! It must be them!" He rode even faster as we passed the dead Bison. 

"Charles wait! Shit! C'mon boy yah yah!" I yelled which made Hans catch up to Charles. 

The poachers camp came into our view as Charles was tryin' to control himself from immediately shootin' them in their skulls. Charles got down from his horse and was marchin' towards the tiny camp. Two men were laughin' as he walked up to them. They kept eatin' their food as they stared at Charles and I who was holding onto Taima. God they're so screwed..

"Did you fools shoot those bison!" He asked through his teeth trying to stay calm. 

"What's your problem?" One of them chuckled as Charles was beginning to get more angry. To the point you could see steam comin' out of his ears. 

"I said, did you fools shoot those bison!?" He raised his voice which caused both of them to get up from the ground. 

"Calm down you black or red bastard, whatever the fuck you are." Oh no..Oh no. Oh boy bad move..

"Did you shoot them!" 

"Yes we did! We shot them bison and we'll shoot you too if you don't get!"

"What business is it of yours what we..

"IT'S THAT BUSINESS OF MINE!" JESUS CHRIST! I knew he was plannin' on killin them but damn I wasn't expectin' it to get so aggressive in amount of seconds! The other man fell to the ground and began crawling away till he reached the rock wall behind him.

"Good God you're crazy! Look..I got a family..a family! Don't shoot me!" Charles quickly reloaded his weapon but I practically jumped down from Hans to stop him from doing anything more bad. 

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses their Charles! I know you're angry and you probably wanna throw me out of the way so you can kill this bastardo! So. Instead of just killin' the poor dumb ass man on the spot. We figure out who hired them and then we kill him." I smiled as he took a breath. 

"Why are you shooting' innocent animals!? You need a trophy to show others your miserable life!" He yelled at him as I walked back to the horses. 

"I don't know what you're talkin about!" 

"You want my friend here to blow your head off? Why are you shooting' innocent animals!?"

"TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IT WAS INDIANS!" 

"Who paid you to do this!?" 

"Some guy on Emerald Ranch!" 

"Just kill him Charles." 

"You got it!" Some guy on Emerald ranch? What guy on Emerald ranch has enough to hire poachers? Campos..that son of a bitch!

"I think I know who paid them to do this. His name is Gregory Campos I think. Shall we go take a visit to their ranch?" 

"Who is this Gregory Campos?" Charles asked as we began walkin' towards the horses. 

"Gregory is garbage. He's been tryin' to find any excuse to get the Natives to move more out west or just to kill them all. Gregory fought against the Natives till they had to dishonorable discharge because he went completely insane. So be ready for him to try to kill you." I warned him as we made our way to Emerald Ranch.

The ranch came into the view as we noticed the workers we're all starrin' at us. Where is Wegner? Usually he's out doin' his work at this time unless he's at breakfast because I have no idea what time it is at the moment. 

"Wegner!" I yelled as we stopped in front of his house. The door opened as Wegner came walkin' out lookin' pissed at me. Him and I kind of hate each other..it's a long story that deals with Molotov cocktails and horse shit. 

"Where is Gregory Campos?" I asked as I leaned myself against the horn on my saddle. Wegner lit himself a cigarette as he looked at me then back at Charles. He laughed to himself before taking a few steps off his porch to stand right in front of us. 

"Why do you wanna know? You're gonna try to burn down my stables again Ms. Matthews because I'm ready with the horse shit." 

"I don't have time to beat the bush around you Wegner. Just tell me where he is so I can go back home and get some work done. I actually have work to unlike you so where is he?" 

"Campos! Visitors!" He yelled in the direction of the old saloon where Campos was sittin' sharpening' his knife. 

Charles climbed off his horse then handed me the reins. I should probably make sure this doesn't get too violent. But I think if I do I'll end up gettin' hurt in the process from the bear that's about to kill a man. So I'll just watch and hope for the best. 

"Why did you pay poachers to kill those Bison?" 

"Who the hell do you think you are you savage!?"

"Answer the goddamn question. Why did you pay poachers to kill those Bison!" He screamed as the man went from calm to pissin' his pants in a matter of seconds. Charles towered over him and grabbed the collars of his shirt. 

"Yes I did! You nigger or redskin whatever the fuck you are! And I'd do it again because you won't do anything to stop me! You savages killed my family so you deserve everything that's coming your way nigger!" 

Charles let go of his collar as he took a few steps away. Don't let him get off easy Charles C'mon! He then spun around to shoot him at point blank range with his shotgun. Good. About time someone shut his mouth up. 

"He killed Campos! Get him!" Someone yelled as the workers were runnin' towards us. SHIT!

"Charles we gotta go!" I yelled as he looked up to see everyone at the ranch runnin' at us. He grabbed the reins from me as he climbed onto his horse. 

"Go go go!" I yelled as we began ridin' towards the crowd. They moved out of the way so they wouldn't get run over. 

"You pieces of shit get back here!" One of the workers yelled as we kept ridin' till the ranch was completely out of view. 

We stood at the top of the hill to let the horses catch their breath from ridin' literally all over New Hanover. Oh my god what have I done! I now am going to have to deal with horse shit and probably regular shit being thrown at my house, my horses, and me in the next few hours. I looked over at Charles who still had an angry expression written on his face from what he just had to deal with. 

"Tell you what Charles. Let's head back to the ranch and we can have a nice cup of coffee and divide up the bison meat for us. How does that sound?" I asked him as he let out a large sigh. I turned Hans into the direction of my ranch and slowly began ridin' while Charles followed behind. 

"You doin' alright?" 

"I'll be just fine." His answer was short and still a little angry. I'll just let him cool off for a little bit before trying to have any sort of conversation. 

It must've been about twenty minutes till Charles finally calmed himself down from the whole Bison incident. For a man with such wise words..he doesn't talk much which I find completely relaxin'. Not everyone needs to talk up a storm whenever you're with someone. Sometimes it's nice havin' that silence. 

"Thank you Amelia. For helping me and coming along with the huntin trip." Charles blurted out as I formed a soft smile. 

"You're welcome. It was fun." I gave him a short answer as he looked back into the distance.

My side was beginning to come sore a little which means I definitely have to sit down before I bust a seam. We made it back to the ranch where we were greeted by Traveller runnin' over to us as we slowly stopped in front of the house. Charles was the first one down as I had my hand over my scar as I was whispering the pain way. 

“Here.” Charles stood right next to me with his hands up. 

“I can get down just a minute.” Adjusting myself but he still stood there waiting for me. Alright fine. I could easily get down for the record on any other normal day. Just at this moment I don’t want to make Hans do that trick again. 

“Alright fine.” Reaching out for him to help me down from Hans. 

"Thanks. Say take the bison meat back to the gang. I think your gang could use it way more than I could. I've got enough meat to last me a few more days or so." 

"Oh thank you. You're too kind for the gang Amelia and you're not even in it." 

"Well I know if somethin' were to happen to me. I know that I've got a place to hold up and I've got family in the gang so I'd like to keep them healthy and not starvin. And now I have someone to go huntin' with so I'll have to be nice." I smiled as Arthur and Hosea we're ridin' up to us. 

"Hi boys! How was the lead?" I asked as they got down from their horses. 

"Pretty good. We staked out the place and we’ll be hittin’ it sometime tonight. You ever worked with Seamus." I mean I know of him but I can’t exactly go back to Emerald Ranch at the moment because I just witnessed a murder towards one of their ranch hands and should probably be ready for them to come back and attack me in retaliation. 

“I have once or twice. Though at the moment Charles and I aren’t exactly a welcoming site to them at the moment.” Clearing my throat for Charles to rub the back of his head. 

“What did you two do?” Hosea leaned towards us as I gulped. 

“Had to deal with some business and it went south. It’s been taken care of.” Charles commented for me to sigh. Might need to change the subject quickly! 

"Talk to Schrute! Why did I not think about or tell you about it earlier! Schrute is a very shifty character and knows about all underground stuff since they have the most dealins' with everyone else here. Stop by and they'll find somethin' for you.” Telling them as they joined me on a porch. I sat down in the rocking chair as Hosea sat next to me as Arthur and Charles stood in front of me.

We chatted for a little bit for Charles and Arthur to head off on their own way as Hosea and I stayed on the porch for a little bit. It was a cool evening and my side was feeling much better than before. 

“Amelia. Can I ask you a favor?” Hosea asked as I looked over at him. 

“Sure.” 

“Would you mind playin’ a song for this old man. Just one.” I...I don’t see why not. Nodding as I got up from the rocking chair to then go upstairs where the fiddle has been at since I got shot. Opening the case to see it in all of its glory. 

Coming back down the stairs to then get comfortable back into the chair. What’s a good song to play for this evening? Ah this one has been stuck in my head for a little bit. Tucking the fiddle in my chin then got the bow comfortable in my hand. 

_ “Near a quiet country village stood a maple on the hill. _

_ There I sat with my Geneva long ago _

_ When the stars were shining brightly we would hear the whippoorwill _

_ Then we vowed to love each other ever more _

_ Don't forget me little darling, when they've laid me down to rest _

_ Just one little wish darling, that I pray _

_ As I linger alone in sadness thinking darling of the past _

_ Let your teardrops kiss the flowers on my grave _

_ We would sing love songs together when the birds had gone to rest _

_ We would listen to the murmur of the hills _

_ Will you love me little darling as you did those starry nights  _

_ As we sat beneath the maple on the hill _

_ I will soon be with the Angels on that bright and peaceful shore _

_ Even now I hear them coming over the hills _

_ So goodbye my little darling it's time for us to part _

_ I must leave you and the maple on the hill. _

Playing out the last note a little longer till I stopped. Hosea clapped as I stood up and bowed towards him. Not too low of a bow since I don’t want to hurt myself. 

“Thank you thank you. And that’s what I’ve been doin’ these past few weeks.” It feels so good to have bounced back and being able to walk without worry about stitch snipping. I can’t do anything extreme but I’m determined to at least go riding sometime tomorrow. 

“You sounded lovely Amelia.” Murdoc commented, coming out with his glass of bourbon and cigar ready to go. 

“Would you like one Hosea?” He offered as Hosea nodded. 

“Sure. Why not. Amelia do you need anything when I go in?” He asked as I was putting the fiddle back in it’s case. 

“Umm no. I’m gonna do a quick run through of the barn and make sure everyone is tucked in for the night.” Telling them as I closed the case. 

They both went inside the house as I heard something drop in the barn. Getting up from the rocking chair to start walking towards the entrance. Opening the big door to see two people inside the barn messing around with my tools. How did I not see them coming...the back barn door wasn’t locked.. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” My question was more of a demand. 

“You must be the owner. Sure don’t look like you’ve been shot.” A woman? She had long blonde hair and wore all black from head to toe. 

“Couple weeks in bed and a lot of rest can do wonders.” The other one being a man was about to reach for Hans through the bars but dodged Hans bite. Hans doesn’t like strangers too much without me being right next to him. 

“Careful. He’s got a temper. Now if you’ve come to just be a pest then get the hell off my property.” I..I don’t have my pistol. Shit!

“Oh weren’t here to do anything physical. But I will say I don’t enjoy being called a pest.” 

“Well I don’t enjoy people in my barn thinking it’s okay to touch my horses. We could both solve our problem if you..” Someone wrapped their arm around my neck but not tight enough to knock me out. She approached me with a baton and looked extremely cocky with a wooden log. 

“You sure you wanna do this lady?” This isn’t meant to be all dominant like “if you hurt me I’ll kill you!” No it’s an honest question because look who’ve I’ve become acquainted with these past few weeks almost two months! 

“I ain’t afraid of you!” The baton jabbed into my stomach as it took my breath away. And again for one last time. It sent shivers all over my body as I tried not to throw up from that hard hitting jab. 

“We’ll be back in two days to finish the job.” The man holding me threw me to the ground as she got down on my level. 

“Can’t wait to finish you off.” 

“Oh really? I can’t wait then.” Smiling as she motioned for the one holding me to give me a good kick in the stomach. 

“What the sam hell do you think you two are doing!?” Hosea busted through the main door as the three of them ran scared. 

“You okay Amelia?” He began to panic as he helped me up from the ground. 

“I’m fine. Take me to Dutch.” This bitch wants to play games? 

Alright. 

Game on! 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Pulling back hard on the reins of Hans to Bill came marching up to me. I don’t think I’ve ever been this mad before in my life! Wegner sends some bitch to do his dirty work! And thinks that I’m just going to take it! I didn’t pull that trigger and I didn’t kill Campos. Hosea was right behind me as I dropped down from Hans. 

“Dutch!” Hosea yelled as I marched into camp but Bill stopped me dead in my tracks. 

“What business is she doin’ here!” Bill blocked me as I almost threw him out of the way. 

“Out of my wall Bill!” I yelled as he stood aside. 

“Dutch!” Yelling for Molly to step out of the clothed tent. 

“He’s sleepin’.” Not a problem at the moment. I will gladly walk into his tent and wake him up. I saved all their horses for free. Time for the payment! 

“No I am not.” Dutch opened the flat for him to stare directly into my soul. His stare almost shook my soul if I wasn’t so damn riled up. 

“I need a favor.” I noticed that half of the gang was peeking from the side of the tent. Waiting to see what Dutch would say. 

“After the horses and you helping Charles with the buffalo meat we're at your service. Please come in.” Adding on as I waited for Molly to move out of the way as she gave me the evil eye as I walked in. Like I want to have a relationship with Dutch. He’s not even that attractive. Just has a very powerful persona. Hosea followed us inside as I could hear people gathering around the tent. 

“Dutch I know you don’t know me very well, and I you. But I feel that I have done enough charity for you and your people that if I were to call upon you, that I would not be owed anything in return.” Hopefully that is a good opening statement. 

“Of course my dearest Amelia. Your wonderful deeds to us will never be forgotten. I am at your request.” Easy there with that dearest Dutch. 

“While Charles and I were out hunting for Bison. We came along some repulsive snakes that were hired to kill innocent bison and make it look like Indians. Obviously we don’t stand for that kind of behavior as we went to go deal with who was truly behind this sort of evil.” 

“Naturally. Cigar?” He pulled out a cigar as I nodded. He handed me the cigar as I leaned forward for him to light it. After dragging it a little to get the ball rolling and it tasted delicious. 

“Cuban?”

“Nicaraguan. Hosea?” He shook his head as I leaned back against the chair. 

“Whiskey?” Dutch is acting like Murdoc but if it’ll calm my nerves then by God let’s calm my nerves. 

“1875 Old Overholt. Got it from the ferry job in Blackwater.” He poured a glass for himself, Hosea, and then for me. Handing us glasses as I put down my cigar for a split second to take a sip. That goes down hard holy shit. I can feel it in my throat and it going directly down into my stomach holy shit. 

“Dutch that’s excellent holy shit.” It hit my finger tips and felt like an explosion of relaxation. That’s delicious and extremely soothing! 

“So anyway. We headed over to Emerald Ranch to deal with the one responsible and in rage we sort of killed the guy. Well Wegner didn’t like that and has sent an army basically at me in two days. I don’t have the manpower to do anything about it so I..I march to you for aid.” I’m going to leave out the detail that Charles started this because I should’ve known better than to let that happen. 

“How many of us do you need?” He took a drag on his cigar as sat there thinking for a second. I took a drag of mine then sighed in relaxation. 

“Not quite sure yet. But at the moment I’ll take as many as you can spare.” I don’t want to come across as begging to him for help. But I’ve worked far too hard to keep my ranch afloat for some broad to come and threaten me. 

“I’ll have Arthur come to your ranch in two days with men. And till it happens I’ll have someone there on watch. Hosea you got that flare gun?” Hosea perked up as he left the tent. 

“Don’t you worry about one thing Amelia. We will make sure that you are safe and sound in your own home.” I’d hate to do this because in any other situation I can handle a bunch of rowdy cowboys. But when you get shot and still sort of recovering, it’s a completely different situation. 

Dutch opened the flap of the tent for me to finish my cigar and toss it into the grass. He closed the flap as Hosea came over with the flare gun and handed it to me. Along with the flare gun was a small case of ammunition just in case I’m assuming. 

“Since you’re in close range of the camp we’ll be able to see it go off. Arthur!” Hosea yelled as he came stumblin’ out from the side of the tent and put on his hat. 

“You and Javier stay with Amelia tonight till we send the morning patrol.” Hosea ordered Arthur for him to nod. 

“Sure. Let me go get Javier and we’ll get goin’.” Didn’t think I needed bodyguards in my life yet here we are. Hosea approached me as I wrapped my arms around myself and began to relax a little about the situation. 

“You’ll be just fine. No one's gonna hurt a hair on your head again.” Somehow his assurance for the situation makes me feel a little better. Normal it’s a brush off the shoulder but I know that these men would definitely make sure nothing like this would happen again. 

“Amelia.” Charles called out as Hosea and I turned our attention to him. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as Hosea went from assuring to angry in a flash. 

“Charles!” Hosea marched towards him as I could see him tense up before my eyes. Shit shit shit! 

“The one person in camp that has more than one brain cell thought it would be a good idea to put my niece on the line of our work!” It was like a lion's roar almost! Should step right in front of this lion before he rips Charles apart. 

“Hosea this is my fault. I’m the one who will lead him there if you don’t remember that conversation five minutes ago.” Trying to calm the Lion but he was ready to shred Charles into absolute pieces. 

“You know better than that Charles. Just know that I’m extremely disappointed in you because I know you’re smarter than that.” Practically pushing Hosea away from Charles as much as I could before the entire camp would get wind of the situation. 

“There’s no need to be yellin’ Hosea. What’s done is done and there’s no need in pointin’ fingers anymore.” He took in a deep breath to cough a little in front of me. 

“Proud of yourself?” Asking him as he shook his head. 

“Never. Arthur! Get over here!” Hosea yelled for him as I looked back over to see Charles still standing in the same spot after Hosea roared at him. I should really say something but Arthur was coming around the tent like a bat out of hell. 

“I want you and someone else to keep a patrol at her ranch. Until this mess is over.” 

“Okay. Javier!” Arthur yelled for him to appear on the side of Dutch’s tent coming straight towards us. We all walked to our horses as Hosea helped me up onto mine for them to join. 

“Now you wanna tell me what happened?” Javier asked as I got comfortable on Hans.

“I’ll explain on the way back c’mon.” Telling him as the three of us started to ride out of camp. Javier was on my left side as Arthur was on my right. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Arthur asked as he turned left out of the overlook. 

“Charles and I went hunting this morning for some buffalo that I hope you’d enjoy before I got here. Turns out that there were hunters there paid to kill the bison. We finished them off because that’s a horrible act. Which led us to Emerald Ranch. Out of rage we ended up killing the guy and led the people of Emerald ranch to come after us. About a half hour ago they sent trouble to punch me in the stomach and came back for payback.” We’re just going to leave out the part that I lead Charles there to kill him so it’s sort of my fault. We should’ve let by gones be by gones but I enjoy seeking justice in some weird way. 

“Didn’t realize you were a hot head Amelia.” 

“Neither did I Arthur. I thought I was always so calm and collective, you guys are rubbing off me.” I mean I did tell Javier that I wanted to become a part of it. I was expecting a stagecoach or robbing a train from the rich. Not having an angry wannabe gang lead by a woman who tries to be intimidating. 

“But. The good news is that you’ll be sleeping with a roof over your head and free dinner.” Assuming them as Arthur nodded at my statement. 

Murdoc and Caroline came out of the house as the three of us rode back up. Caroline had her shawl wrapped around her a little tighter to see that Arthur was armed to the teeth. I could tell that Murdoc was also a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. Guess that tends to happen when you let your anger get the best of you.

“Please make yourself comfortable. Extra guest rooms are upstairs.” Letting them know as Murdoc came down to grab the horses. I slowly got off as my side was beginning to hurt from the punch and now the gunshot wound. 

“C’mon Amelia.” Javier was right next to me as I had my hand on my side. He placed his hand on my side for him to help me up the stairs. For the record I’m able to get up these stupid stairs, but it’s a nice touch. 

“You wanna tell us what happened?” Arthur asked me as I began walking up the porch. 

“Charles and I got ourselves in a mess and I’m paying the price for it.” Arthur opened the front door for me as Javier and I walked into the house. Closing the door behind me as we made our way over to the couch. 

“How did you and Charles get into this mess? If you would’ve said you and Javier that wouldn’t surprise me but Charles?” Javier asked me as I sat down on the couch for him to sit next to me. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shaking my head as Caroline came into the living room. 

“Can I get any of you coffee?” She asked us so nicely. What an angel Caroline is! 

“A few cups sound great.” I told her as she went into the kitchen.

“But to answer your question. Call it uncontrollable rage. To make a long story short I lead him to allow his rage to unleash on my neighbor and my neighbor is extremely pissed that I allowed it to happen.” 

“Well if that isn’t just a treat.” Arthur shook his head as he stood in front of the fireplace. 

“Like you’ve never gotten into trouble Arthur. Don’t worry I imagine they won’t do anything tonight.” Javier told me as I sighed. Just don’t enjoy the fact that people are officially coming after me. Caroline came back into the living room with a tray of coffee to sit it down on the table. 

“If you don’t mind Amelia. Murdoc and I are going to turn in. If you need anything please come and get us. Goodnight boys.” She waved as Arthur and Javier told her goodnight. 

“Feel free to go to the pantry. But don’t touch my Marlborough pies! They’re for the shopkeeper in Valentine.” Caroline ordered by looking directly at both Javier and Arthur. 

“Is that clear gentlemen?” Asking for them to nod. 

“Yes mam.” Arthur nodded as she took off her apron to put on the hook. 

“Goodnight you two.” She waved as walked outside and closed the door behind her.

“Alright I’ll keep the first watch then Ms. Troublemaker. Javier you stay in here and I’ll come get you when it’s my turn to sleep.” Arthur began walking out for me to stand up and slowly approach him. I feel bad that he’s stuck here instead of in his own cot. Sleeping in a foreign place is just uncomfortable. 

“Arthur. I’m sorry...I know you’d rather be in camp.” Telling him as he shook his head. 

“Truth be told Amelia. I’ve been wanting a place over my head to sleep that isn’t in the mountains.” He commented which made me feel a little better about the situation. 

“I’ll have a fire ready for you when you come in. First door upstairs on the left. Shower and bath are on the last door on the left.” Telling him as he nodded. 

“Goodnight Ms. Matthews. Javier. I’ll be coming to wake you up in six hours.” Arthur ordered as he walked out onto the porch. I should be staying up with him but I’m starting to hurt again and need to lay down. Maybe after an hour or two I will join Arthur on the porch so he’s not so lonely. 

Just realized that Javier and I were alone for him to wrap himself around me to place a soft kiss on my forehead. My arms wrapped around his waist as his warm embrace made me feel at ease. I feel so horrible..I got Charles into trouble because of my own stupidity and rage. I felt my eyes watering a little bit, yet enough for Javier to notice. 

“Amelia. There’s no need to cry. We’ll keep you safe for them.” 

“That’s not what I’m crying about.” Whipping my eyes as we began walking towards the stairs. 

“I feel horrible. I got Charles in trouble and now people are coming after my ranch. All because I let my anger get the best of me.” He kept a firm grip around me as we began going up the stairs. 

“Charles is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. He’s a grown man who knew exactly what he was doing. What he should’ve remembered was that he should’ve called it a day after the poachers.” I think deep down he’s angry at him for what happened even though it’s my fault for this whole situation. 

“I know. But I should’ve known better Javier, I’m not always so angry but seeing those poor Bison slaughtered for no good reason just made me so irritated.” Opening the bedroom door for the room to be a little more chilly than I like it. He let me go so I could throw another log on the fire. 

“How you guys live...I thought it was something exciting and blood pumping. But...I have too much at stake. I can’t crawl back to you if the heat comes back into my life. It’s impractical.” Standing in front of the fireplace to watch the flames dance all around the place. 

Javier stood behind me to then wrap his arms around my stomach. He began peppering kisses softly across my cheek for me to turn around and face him. My head rested on his chest for his warmth and the fire to fully relax me. It’s not the first time someone has held me, but this feels a little different. 

“No one is going to hurt you again. No matter what.” Forming a small corner of the lips smile for me to wrap myself around him for a warm hug. His hands travelled up to my spine to pull me a lot closer to him. 

“Amelia you look exhausted. I know you want to stay up with Arthur but he’s not going anywhere till this mess is over.” Nodding as we turned away from the fire for us to start walking up the stairs. 

I opened my bedroom door to see that the fire was slowly dying out and my nightgown was still on the floor from this morning. I am turning into a bad habit if I don’t get myself back together swiftly before it’s too late. 

“I umm..your bedroom is the second door to the right. I’ll go check to make sure that there’s some sort of fire.” 

“No need. I can do that..goodnight Amelia.” Javier lifted my chin up to place a long kiss on them, my hands held his arms to feel that weird feeling I got when he was holding me down in front of the fire. I don’t want this feeling to go away at the moment. It makes me feel safe..secure like no one could even hurt me again. 

“Stay with me please. Just for tonight?” Asking him as he nodded. We broke apart for him to take off his hat to put on the dresser. 

“I have some spare shirts somewhere.” Telling him as he was already shirtless before me. Oh...oh goodness he’s absolutely stunning. My throat tightened a little as I kept trying to find him a spare shirt...but just kept looking at his handsome...oh so handsome body. 

Tossing him a large button up shirt for me to go into my closet to grab my nightgown. Very formal I know but it’s extremely comfortable. Taking my shirt off then throwing it onto the chair for then my pants. Last was my boots and socks to throw my nightgown over my head. And we’re comfortable. 

My head poked out of the closet to see him waiting for me to crawl into bed. Better than a certain Sheriff who made himself comfortable without me. I crawled in for Javier to join as he smiled and completely felt relaxed. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve slept in a big, warm, comfortable bed.” He moaned for me to watch him stretch out on my huge mattress. 

“I could get used to livin’ like this again ahhh.” Before I could even say goodnight he was already falling asleep. Didn’t realize how much someone misses a bed when they don’t sleep on one after a while. 

“Are you going to sit up all night or are you going to lay down and rest?” Javier asked as I nodded for me to slid down into the bed. We faced one another for me to scoot over a little closer to him. 

“I feel like if we’re sharing the same bed, maybe we should get to know one another a little more ya know?” Asking him for Javier to pull me closer. 

“That’s only fair. I mean I know you won’t turn me in for the bounty on my head here and in Mexico?” 

“How much are you worth?” Chuckling as he began counting in his head on how much he was worse. 

“But anyway. When did you come to America?” 

“About four years ago? Five? Four in a half years ago. Let me say your country is rather interesting. English is very weird, the food options in restaurants are awkward, fish and coleslaw? What is coleslaw?”

“Coleslaw is shredded raw cabbage, salad dressing, with vinaigrette and or mayonnaise.” 

“See that just disgusting Amelia. Who sits there and thinks about combining raw cabbage and mayonnaise.” 

“And Huitlacoche is delicious.” 

“Never said that either Amelia. God my mother would make me eat that once a week. ” He laughed as we cuddled up with one another with our legs entangled with one another. 

“Disgusting isn’t it. As bad as coleslaw?” Asking him as he sighed. 

“Oh yes. Both are just disgusting and will never eat them, even if it’s the last piece of food on earth.” I raised my eyebrow at him for Javier to shake his head. 

“I think you’re being a little over dramatic Javier. Just plug your nose and hope for the best.” He shook his head for him to close his eyes before me. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” He commented for him to practically flat line before my eyes. How can someone go to sleep that fast? I can’t even get comfortable in bed that fast! 

Okay sleep. 

Sleep. 

Let’s count down! 

99...98...97...96….95..

17...16...15… 

Well that was utterly hopeless and he’s dead asleep. Maybe Arthur could use some company and I’m not going to lay in bed wide awake all tangled up. Crawling out of his holding to see that my slippers were right underneath the bed. Slipping my feet in to start walking out of the bedroom, down the stairs to see Arthur was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. I opened the door for him to turn his head and smile. 

“Mind if I sit with ya?” Asking him as I sat down in the chair next to him. 

“It’s so quiet.” He commented as he was looking out to the grizzlies. 

“Nice to be a little further away from everyone, get to have a quiet life.” Telling him as he lit himself a cigar. 

“I’m sorry for dragging’ you into this mess Arthur. I don’t want you to think I’m some damsel in distress.” Telling him as he took a puff from his cigar then offered me a smoke. This gang sure does love their cigars holy shit. Taking a puff as it wasn’t as good as Dutches but still tasted just as nice. 

“Ah it’s alright. There’s a roof over my head that isn’t drippin in snow so hell I consider this a win.” This poor gang.

“Well Arthur. If you ever want to have a roof over your head please stop by anytime. The door is already open for you and the gang.” 

“What is Sean not invited.” 

“I was thinking more of the lines of Bill. Don’t enjoy him and his aggressive personality on my property. But if he comes tomorrow to help I won’t say no. Is that being double standard Arthur?” 

“I don’t know Amelia. You’re askin’ the wrong person.” Handing the cigar back to him as we sat in silence for a few minutes rocking back and forth. 

“Arthur. Can I ask you about Hosea?” I broke the tension for him to stop rocking in the chair. 

“Dependin’ on what you ask. I imagine there’s things you don’t want to know about him and what we’ve done. Or things he doesn’t want you to know about.” 

“Arthur you gotta give me a little more credit on my way. If I wanted to turn you..

“It ain’t like that Amelia. Hosea...us..we’ve done a lot of unpleasant things that it’s better. It’s better to let the ducks walk without stopping them.” I wasn’t even going to ask what he’s done in his life, just wanting to know how he was with that nasty cough or even if he was okay in the first place. I’m fully aware of how the gang life works, what sort of damage they do. But I know Dutch won’t let them rape women, kill children or even rob those less fortunate. Not like the Mcavoys gang out in Southern Colorado. Went through one small town to kill every last one of them because of one bank bond. Word was that they were coming up this way to do the same thing in Valentine so the Sheriff, Schrute, Welhen, the Wegners before we became enemies, and Tommy decided to take matters into our own hands and end them before they got too close. 

I’m completely aware of what goes on in the world. I think I deserve a little more credit when it comes to my perspective of the world.


End file.
